DESTINOS CRUZADOS ETERNAMENTE
by lilith-aesland
Summary: CHAPTER 9...¿QUE YA EXISTIA ALGO ENTRE NOSOTROS DOS ANTES DE TODO ESTO? EL DESTINO ES INEVITABLE...Y NUESTRA SEPARACION INMINENTE
1. Default Chapter

_**BUENO, ESTO ES UN POCO DISTINTO A TODO LO QUE HABIA HECHO ANTES, PERO AUN ASI, HIZE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO. EN FIN, PARA RESUMIR UN POCO DE LO QUE TRATA, KAI ES UN VAMPIRO Y ASI PROSIGUE LA HISTORIA, COMO VERAN ES UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA O NO SE COMO SE DIGA, TAMBIEN ES UN YAOI CON MI PAREJA PREDILECTA KAI/REI. LOS DEJO SAYONARA**_

"""""""""""""""""""

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS ETERNAMENTE**

Los rayos de luna caían sobre las oscuras calles de Inglaterra. Un aire frió se respiraba en aquel ambiente tétrico y mas alrededor de toda la zona 13. Los niños solían contar para asustarse unos a otros que quien caminaba por ese lugar nunca regresaba vivo. Talvez, esas historias tenían un tanto de ciertas, porque esta noche en aquel oscuro rincón de esa bodega abandonada se encontraba Kai Hiwatari, un vampiro frió y solitario que contemplaba a la noche como su mas grande amante.

-Kai: Otra noche mas, igual a tantas otras, donde aun existo, donde aun respiro a la miserable muerte que me atormenta, existo pero no vivo, camino sin que mi corazón lata, padezco la tortura mas agonizante: vivir por siempre, pero, se que esto algún día tendrá un final.

Tyson: ¿Qué haces viejo? Hablando solo

-K: Ah, eres tú-. Ve a su compañero pero no parece importarle mucho. ¡Que te importa!.- Se para y camina dándole la espalda compañero

-Vamos, siempre tan gruñón

El bicolor se sentó en el otro extremo de la bodega. Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a escuchar el sonido del viento. Sin embargo, el otro vampiro se sentó en frente de el.

-Ay si, tu y tu pose de no molestar, siempre tan callado, frió y solitario. Deberías acompañarme en las noches, conozco muchas chicas de las cuales podrías degustarte.

-No me interesa tener que soportarte y menos conocer a nadie, esos humanos patéticos no sirven de nada, ni siquiera como comida, así que no te ilusiones mucho con la idea de conocer a una de esas patéticas mortales.

-¿Patéticos mortales? Tu y tus términos ceremoniales viejo. Pero bueno, como yo si soy un vampiro normal, no como tú, saldré a pasear con una de mis nenas; déjame ver cual me toca hoy, así claro, la vieja a la cual se le murió su hermana.

Tyson saca una pequeña libreta de uno de sus bolsillos y empieza a anotar varias cosas.

-Sabes señor amargado, esta chica es especial

-No me digas que te estas enamorando de una patética mortal-. Lo dice sarcásticamente. Cada día te vuelves más idiota.

-Uy si, mira quien lo dice. No. Lo que pasa es que su hermana murió de una forma extraña. Dejo de latir su corazón.

-Humanos a los que le deja de latir su corazón, debilidades humanas ¿Qué tiene de interesante eso?

-Déjame acabar, no me interrumpas- La chica me dijo que eso le pronosticaron los doctores en la autopsia a su hermana, sin embargo, cuando ella fue a reconocer el cuerpo, vio como en la parte superior frontal del cuerpo estaba quemado una "h" encerrado en un circulo, cicatrizado y marcado de forma extraña

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quién hizo eso?

El peliazul se levanto rápidamente y sujeto del cuello al chico de cabello azul asfixiándolo

-¿Qué te pasa viejo? Suéltame ¿Qué te sucede?

-Llevame donde esta esa chica muerta

-No lo se, creo que ya la cremaron, Hilary solo me contó eso, yo no se nada.

-Entonces llevame con Hilary

Eran las 12:00 p.m en la ciudad. En una pequeña casa situada en una modesta colonia se podían ver 2 oscuras sombras entrando a través de la ventana de aquel lugar.

.Aqui es donde vive Hilary, pero no parece haber nadie

-Ese no es mi problema, necesito hablar con esa chica, encuentrala

-Oye, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto esto?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia imbecil

-No esta, ya vamonos, de seguro ha de estar buscándome para consolarse.

-Si claro, ha de querer consolarse, pero no contigo, lo ha de estar haciendo igual como lo hizo con ese imbecil que esta ahí dormido.

Tyson pudo ver como alguien yacia dormido en el sillón de la sala. Su cabellera era larga y oscura, estaba sujetada por una pequeña cinta y lucia un traje oscuro de luto. El japonés se abalanzo velozmente sobre el chico de ojos color ambar.

-Parate ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico de cabellos azules lanzo una suave patada que tiro a Rei del sillón.

-¿Qué sucede¡ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Ladrones? De seguro son los mismos bastardos que mataron a Mariah y que ahora vienen a matar a Hilary, pero no los voy a dejar.

Kai camino pasando a Tyson y se coloca frente al Neko.

-No me importan tus aires de héroe humano, quiero saber donde esta Hilary

-¿Humano? Me llamo Rei Kon, y sobre Hilary no te lo dir

El bicolor sujeta fuertemente al neko empujándolo hasta la pared fácilmente.

-¿Dónde esta esa chica? Es la ultima vez que te lo digo o te arrepentirás

-Esta bien, esta bien, ella no esta aquí, salio de la ciudad hace unos días y no se donde esta.

El peliazul lo suelta y se da la vuelta. Tyson se acerca a tratar de ayudar al neko-

-T: ¿Estas bien? Y si no esta aquí ¿Dónde esta?

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Yo soy...soy su pareja ¿Y tu? ¿Un pretendiente? Porque si es así...

-No, tranquilo, yo soy....fui novio de su hermana, Mariah-. Sus ojos se tornan cristalinos y tristes. Alguien la mato, y estoy seguro que regresaran, por eso los espero aquí, para matarlos, he estado investigando, se muchas cosas, y me vengare de lo que le hicieron a Mariah

-K: Si claro, los derrotaras como lo hiciste conmigo

-Ya te dije, se muchas cosas

Al bicolor no parecio importarle los comentarios del neko. Camino sin inmutarse hasta la ventana y contempló la luna.

-(p). Una "h" encerrada en un circulo, ese símbolo, esa cicatriz...igual que aquella vez...

-: Oye ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo? Parece una estatua contemplando la luna

-¿Una estatua? ¿Kai? No te sorprendas, casi siempre es así, de hecho hoy esta mas comunicativo que de costumbre

-¿Mas comunicativo que de costumbre? Entonces no quiero imaginarlo cuando este callado

-Vamonos de aquí Tyson, deja a esa idiota, aun tenemos cosas que hacer

-Ya te dije que tengo nombre ehh

Rei se acerco tratando de confrontarlo, sin embargo, este camino ignorándolo.

-Vamonos Tyson

-Esta bien, ignorame, pero no te diré lo que dice ese símbolo, la destrucción, la muerte

-¿Qué dijiste patetuico mortal? ¿Cómo sabes que se llama así?

-¿Qué sucede viejo?

-Ahora si te interesa hablar conmigo ¿Verdad?

-Dejate de juegos tontos Kon

Esta vez el bicolor no sujeto a Rei como otras ocasiones. Solo lo miro, fijo sus penetrantes ojos rojos sobre los ojos del Neko. Rei sintió como la fría mirada del ruso-japonés recorría cada rincón de su ser, de pronto sintió como una extraña sensación se apoderaba de el, como si el miedo comenzara a reinar dentro de si, y unas extrañas imágenes iniciaron a aparecer dentro de la cabeza del neko. Dentro de sus pensamientos, vio imágenes de una casa. El piso estaba cubierto de sangre, había tres cuerpos en el suelo, todos muertos, todos bañados de sangre. Los occisos parecían haber sido golpeados y torturados durante horas, o eso dejaban ver las fuertes marcas en su cuerpo. De pronto ve como un chico peliazul se acerca, los mira fijamente unos segundos y se da la vuelta.

-¿Ese chico eras tu? ¿Eres tu Kai?

-¿Qué dices? No has contestado mi pregunta ¿Cómo sabes que la marca simboliza destrucción?

-De la misma manera en que te he visto frente a esa familia que tu asesinate ¡En mi mente!

-T: ¿Qué dices Rei?

-Puedo ver cosas en mi cabeza, imágenes que recorren mi mente de pronto, a veces son claras, otras confusas, pero siempre hay, al principio creí que estaba enloqueciendo, pero, desde mi accidente comenzó a ocurrirme y creo en lo que veo.

-T: ¿Cuál accidente?

-Eso no importa, vamonos de aquí y llevate al mortal ese

-Por tecera vez, ¡Tengo nombre! Y no pienso ir con un maldito asesino como tu, yo puedo arreglarmelas solo

-Si claro, esta bien, Rei, ven con nosotros, puedes sernos útil. Tanto a ti como a mi nos interesa averiguar quien esta detrás de esto

El bicolor le da la espalda y camina 4 pasos. Rei lo ve extrañado pero no dice nada.

-Si te sirve de algo..yo no los mate

Los tres llegan a la bodega en la zona 13. El neko puede sentir la extraña aura que posee aquel lugar, una brisa con olor a muerte circula por todo el ambiente. El bicolor inmediatamente llega a sentarse en aquel rincón de la bodega. Rei intenta seguirlo pero Tyson le toca el hombro y le dice que no con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Ah, estamos en casa

-¿Casa? ¿Cómo le puedes llamar casa a un lugar como este?

-Bueno, no es un hotel de 5 estrellas pero no es bastante comodo

-Ja, si como no

-¿Parece que le agradaste al señor amargado?

-¿Agradarle? Parece que quiere matarme

-¿Vez? y no te ha matado, eso significa que le agradas. No le gustan las personas, las odia y mas que sean de tu estilo

-¿De mi estilo?

-Si, personas que se preocupan por otras, aborrece a la humanidad

-Ustedes tienen una forma muy curiosa de hablar de todo

-¿Te parece? No lo creo, en fin, se que le importas a Kai por lo que te dijo, eso de "si te sirve de algo yo no los mate", no se que signifique, pero nunca habla así, no te dice nada mas de lo necesario

El sol comenzó a salir lentamente por el oeste de aquella ciudad. Un leve rayo de luz entro por la única ventana que había en aquella bodega. Sin embargo, esa luz no tocaba el rincón donde se encontraba Kai sentado. Parecía dormido, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, parecía muerto porque no se veían en el ni el mas leve signo de respiración. Tyson imito al bicolor tomando asiento en un rincón extremo de la bodega. Cerró los ojos sin decir nada. El neko no entendió lo que sucedía, trato de despertarlos pero no sucedió nada, ellos no se movían, no había pulso y su cuerpo estaba helado. Salio corriendo de ahí tratando de pedir ayuda, quizá sus nuevos amigos estaba enfermos, pero ¿Por qué de pronto? Entonces recordó las extrañas sensaciones que lo invadían al ver al bicolor, era demasiado diferente, no sonreía, no parecía mostrar ninguna emoción, excepto cuando le dijo aquellas palabras. También tenia que reconocer que cuando lo veía una extraña atracción se apoderaba de el, como si el chico ejerciera un control sobre sus pensamientos. Esa razón fue la que lo hizo desistir, regresar a aquella bodega, al fin y al cabo aquellos le parecían tan diferentes que podía esperar lo que fuera de ellos, además, después de todo lo que le había pasado en su vida podía esperar lo que fuera.

""""""""""""

_**¿Qué LES PARECIO? ESPERO QUEJAS, RECLAMACIONES, INTENTOS DE HOMICIDIO Y TODO LO QUE QUIERAN, AUN HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE ACLARAR COMO ¿Por qué TYSON ESTA CON KAI? ¿Qué ATORMENTA A KAI? ¿Qué ESCONDE REI? COSAS ASI PERO ESO EN PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SAYONARA**_


	2. CAZADORES, HISTORIAS Y AMOR

**AQUÍ ESTOY CON EL CHAPTER DOS, DEBO RECORDAR O MAS BIEN ACLARAR QUE EL TIPO DE VAMPIRO QUE ES KAI ES DEL TIPO ORIENTAL ASÍ QUE LOS MITOS OCCIDENTALES NO APLICAN EN EL ¿SALE?**

**black-fox-2004: gracias por el review, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y la idea que de que kai se un vampiro**

**hikaru-chan15: como vez, ya actualize, mas o menos siempre tardo una semana, gracias por el review**

**Kainekito: bueno, tambien mi pareja preferida es kai y rei asi que toda la historia se centrara en ellos con unas pequeñas desviaciones insignificantes. Mira, ahorita estoy un poco corta de tiempo pero prometo mandarte algunas sugerencias la semana que viene para tu fic, aunque no creo que yo puedo ayudar mucho, mas bien yo necesito que me ayuden, aunque tu petición me halaga. A mi también me late la idea de que seamos amigas, y aprovechando te voy a mandar unas fotos de kai y rei que en lo particular son mis favoritas; en fin te dejo mi msn por si algun dia quieres charlar por este medio: , chao, promete escribir pronto**

**elizabeth : gracias por el review y promete actualizar los chapter rapidamente, Gracias,**

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Una calida noche se respira en aquel hotel. El neko se acuesta en la cama recién acabado de bañar. Su pelo aun esta mojado, y solo tiene una toalla sujetada a la cintura tapando su torneado cuerpo. Se recuesta, feliz, con una sonrisa envidiable. La habitación esta oscura y se puede oír el canto de los grillos a lo lejos. Entonces, siente como alguien acaricia su espalda, como comienzan a besarlo, y una calida lengua recorre cada rincón de su ser. Se siente extasiado de tanto placer. El chico de ojos carmín comienza a besar suavemente su cuello mientras lo acaricia con la lengua. Rei esta a punto de comenzar a acariciarlo cuando siente como abruptamente unos colmillos se clavan filosamente en su cuello, siente como empieza a quemarse su piel y como si su alma ardiera en el más cruel de los infiernos. Ve como comienza a desangrarse, su sangre empieza a manchar las finas sabanas blancas. El bicolor se despega de el y se para frente a la cama, Rei solo puede ver como los profundos ojos rojos del bicolor lo observan dejando ver una maquiavélica sonrisa. El bicolor repite su nombre constantemente, Rei, Rei, se da la vuelta mientras repite su nombre a carcajadas.

-No, ¡Kai!

-Rei, Rei, vaya, por fin despertaste humano inútil

-¿Qué paso? Tu...¿Kai? Fue... ¿Fue un sueño? Pero, parecía...tan real...yo estaba...tu estabas...

-Dejate de tonterías

-Pero entonces no fue real

-¿De que hablas chico? Despertaste y te encontramos dormido aquí, gritabas desesperadamente y parecías horrorizado

-Cierto, estaba dormido porque ¿Qué les paso a ustedes anoche? ¡Parecían muertos!

-De nosotros es de lo que debes preocuparte menos, tienes mejores cosas que hacer

-Si, Rei, de nosotros ni te preocupes, nada puede pasarnos ja

-¿Por qué están tan seguros?

-Porque somos...

-¡Vamonos ya!

El bicolor interrumpió abruptamente las palabras del vampiro de cabellos azules. Todos comenzaron a caminar, Rei al frente mientras Kai obligo a Tyson a caminar detrás del neko a la fuerza.

-Otra de tus payasadas y podrías perder tu cuello

-¿Qué te pasa viejo? Yo solo le iba a decir que no tendría que preocuparse por nosotros porque somos vampiros

-¿Y no has pensado genio que eso puede asustarlo? Lo queremos de nuestro lado, así que no nos conviene que corra de nosotros . Puede sernos útil así no que no hay permitir que se vaya

-¿Nos conviene? Yo ni se que estamos haciendo aunque...eso de averiguar quien fue el asesino de Mariah puede traerme puntos con Hilary, aunque en realidad no los necesito, quien es guapo, es guapo

-Si, y el que es estupido, es estupido y creo que ese es mas bien tu caso

Los tres llegaron nuevamente a la casa de Hilary, pero ahí no había nada. Se retiraron y decidieron ir al panteón donde estaba enterrado el cofre con las cenizas de Mariah.

El viento soplaba fuertemente en aquel panteón, se podía escuchar como este chocaba con las ramas de los árboles alborotando a los búhos que con su canto deban la única señal de vida en aquel oscuro paraje. Tres individuos comenzaron a caminar sobre la tierra infestada de tumbas. Todos de negro, aunque cada uno muy distinto. Rei pudo notar como a sus compañeros los ojos le brillaban en la oscuridad, además de que caminaban como si vieran a donde iban aunque no traían ninguna linterna.

-Listo, aquí es

.Me pregunto si su hermana era igual de linda que Hilary

-Ehh, pues en realidad ¿Oye que te interesa?

-Mucho porque...

-Dejense de tonterías, esto me pasa por tener acompañantes tan imbeciles, hay que abrir esto inmediatamente

-Tienes razón, iré a buscar una pala para cabar, ahorita regreso

El neko salio corriendo en busca de algo para poder excavar. El bicolor solo ve como se aleja con una sonrisa, entonces observa cuidadosamente la tumba. Lanza un puñetazo a la tierra abriendo un hoyo después otro y otro hasta que se abre un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que quepa en el. Entra sigilosamente en el hueco y de pronto se ve como sale de ahí mismo hacia la superficie.

-Debiste haber esperado a que el chico trajera la pala

-No hay nada

¿Qué dices? Talvez nos equivocamos de tumba pero estoy segura de que esta es

El peliazul hizo caso omiso de las palabras del japonés. Se recargo en una lapida a esperar a que llegara el Neko. De pronto, se escucharon extraños pasos, pero no se veía a nadie, se oyó como algo rompía una rama de árbol y...

-Hola chico, miren lo que encontré

-Ah, eres tu, comenzaba a asustarme

-Tyson, sabes perfectamente que nada puede pasarte ¿De que te asustas idiota?

-Ah, si es cierto, pero, Rei, no vuelvas a hacer eso

- -.-

- oigan, ¿Y ese agujero?

-Ya cavamos pero dice el señor amargado que no hay nada

-¿Cómo que no hay nada?

-No había ningún cofre que pudiera tener las cenizas, en este lugar no enterraron nada, solo vinimos a perder nuestro tiempo

-Oye ¿Y porque a el si le conteste y a mi no?

-Porque...

Una luz intensa ilumino de pronto el lugar donde se encontraban los 3 chicos. Kai y Tyson saltaron abruptamente mientras Rei se quedaba estupefacto ante aquella escena. El neko vio como ambos desaparecían frente a el, dejándolo ahí ante aquella luz prominente que le cegaba la vista. De pronto, vio como dos sombras comenzaban a acercarse, y cada vez mas su imagen se hacia mas clara, creyó observar como esas cosas lo apuntaban con algo y fue lo ultimo que supo.

¡!!!!!!!!

-Creo que deberías ir a ayudarlo

-¿Para que? A estas horas ya debe de estar muerto

-¿Y estas tan tranquilo?

-No, solo decía, no creo que ese humano les sirva de algo, no le harán nada, vamonos de aquí, veras como aparecerá un día de estos

-¿Estas seguro?

-¡Que si!

El bicolor grito furiosamente aquellas palabras. Sus ojos rojos iluminaron la oscuridad de aquel opaco lugar. Tyson vio como en sus labios se asomaban unos puntiagudos colmillos blancos. El japonés sabia que no era bueno hacer enojar a Kai, así que decidió retirarse en los parajes oscuros.

""""

El lugar estaba oscuro. Sus paredes reflejaban la vejez de la existencia mientras la suciedad parecía gobernarlo todo. El neko estaba colgado de una cuerda sujeta a un tubo metálico. Se tambaleaba de un lado para otro, sus manos le quemaban por la fuerza con que estaba sujetado. Algunas de las gotas salían de sus suave boca mientras sus ojos parecían ausentes en aquella mirada blanca.

-Donde estoy, ah este dolor, ¿Qué es esto?, no siento mi cuerpo, una luz...

-Jefe: Vamos chico despierta

-Max: ¿No te parece que es muy temprano para dormir bello durmiente?

-Suéltenme ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?

-M: Deja de gritar niño. La luz ni te afecta, eso significa que no eres un vampiro ¿Entonces que hacías con esos bastardos?

-¿Vampiros? Genial, he sido secuestrado por unos locos psicópatas amantes de los cuentos de niños

-J: Yo no diría eso si fuera tu. Mi nombre es Kenny, me dicen "el jefe", el es Max, y nuestra misión es exterminar al chico con quien estabas

-¿Kai?

-M: Creo que no lo sabes, pero esos dos jóvenes con quien estabas son vampiros, y de seguro pensaban matarte, eso es lo único que saben hacer

-Ja, y de seguro me van a decir que no puedo salir en el día y que por eso salen de noche para beber sangre

-J: En realiad no. Pueden salir de día y de noche, la luz solar no les afecta, los mitos occidentales de los vampiros no aplican en este caso. Cosas como el ajo, crucifijos, son insignificantes; para los no muertos orientales son inocuos.

-M: Mira, parece que tu les agradas. Mi misión es destruir a ese que llaman Kai y quiero que me ayudes, tu eres un ser humano, de carne y hueso como yo, debes ayudarnos, es tu deber como ser vivo

-R: (pensamiento): ¿Un vampiro? Entonces aquel sueño pudo ser real, mis visiones nunca fallan, Kai va a matarme, talvez el mato a Mariah pero..si, es verdad, por eso huyo y me dejo aquí ¡Maldito Kai!

Del chino rodó una lagrima apenas perceptible que bajo por su rostro hasta caer en el suelo.

-(p) Y yo creí que te importaba...tanto como tu a mi

-M: ¿Entonces que? Aceptas, aunque pensándolo bien eso no importa, el vendrá aquí a buscarte y desaparecer

-¿Pero dijiste que nada podía matarlo?

-J: Cosas tradicionales no, pero cree un sofisticado sistema que produce una luz especial, tan intensa y alcalina que es capaz de quemar la piel de los vampiros

-M: El arderá vivo, claro, si es que puede decirse de esa forma

Los minutos pasaron. Rei comenzaba a dejar de sentir sus manos, el dolor que había sentido antes fue reemplazado por la angustia que embargaba su alma. No sabia porque le afectaba mas saber que Kai podría morir que su propia muerte...aunque estaba seguro que el bicolor no vendría ¿Por qué molestarse en un pobre mortal?

-Porque necesito a ese pobre mortal

-¡Kai!

Entre la oscuridad vio como sus ojos carmín aparecieron de la nada. Su figura apareció frente a el sujetándolo para llevárselo. Pero, no era tan fácil, la vision en su cabeza no dejaba de atormentarlo-

-No, yo no quiero ir contigo

-Eres un imbecil, van a matarme y a ti conmigo si no nos vamos

.Ya te lo dije, eres un maldito asesino, ahora lo se, estoy seguro que tu mataste a esa familia, que le bebiste la sangre y después la torturaste ¡Es tu naturaleza!

-¡Te había dicho que yo no lo hice!

El bicolor sujeto al neko a pesar de que este no quería. Rei se resistía y sintió como si las uñas del peliazul se clavaban en su mano, sujetándolo, asfixiándolo. Quería huir pero el era mas débil que Kai Comenzó a golpearlo pero sentía como si golpeara un duro ladrillo, Ya llegaban a la salida, a la puerta principal cuando...una luz apareció frente a ellos. Kai lo soltó de pronto, y el corrió dejándolo ahí. Pudo ver como el chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules lo apuntaba con una extraño tipo de pistola que desprendía la luz. Paso aquel chico quien ni siquiera lo miro y corrió cuanto mas pudo. Volteo de pronto, y vio como el bicolor estaba revolcándose, su piel tomaba un color distinto y su mirada parecía existir el mas grande sufrimiento.

-¡Kai!

El neko golpeo por detrás al chico de ojos azules, pero no sirvió de nada. Este lo aventó hacia el otro extremo con mucha facilidad provocando que su sangre comenzara a salir.

-¡Maldito!

El bicolor aprovecho el descuido de tan solo unos segundos por lanzarse tras de Max, lo golpeo con un fuerte puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente.

-Eso es para que no subestimes a Kai Hiwatari, ¡Idiota!

-Kai...tu..me salvaste

-No, yo no...

Comenzó a ver borroso. Traía algunas partes de su piel quemada, su cuerpo internamente parecía destazado y sentía como sus energías comenzaban a escaparse de el

-No, no te salve, ¿Por qué te salvaría? No sirves de nada, solo para traer problemas

-Si estoy aquí fue por tu culpa ¡Ellos me trajeron aquí por ti! Aunque claro, debes de estar acostumbrado a que te sigan engendro

-Callate idiota

El bicolor le soltó un puñetazo fuertemente que azoto al neko hasta la pared

-¿Soy un engendro? ¿Sabes lo que es que te sigan a todos lados, que a cada rato esos locos quieran matarte? ¿De que me tenga que alimentar de la muerte de alguien? Un patetico niño mimado como tu no sabe de eso

-¿Qué no se? Hay cosas en mi, en mi cabeza, visiones, escenas de asesinatos, homicidios, violaciones. Perdi a mi familia en un accidente, o eso me dicen porque no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, ¡Mi vida es solo lo que los demás me dicen! Luego encuentro a alguien y esos bastardos me lo arrebatan ¿Tienes idea lo que es tocar a alguien y que esas imágenes aparezcan dentro de ti?

-¿Y tu tienes idea de lo que es matar a alguien para sobrevivir? Llevo la muerte en mi sangre y es algo que no puedo cambiar en mi, su olor me asfixia, su esencia me ahoga, pero es lo que soy, lo que decidí ser, y viviré con eso siempre

Al terminar aquellas palabras Kai vio como Rei se desmayo. Las intensas horas de agonía y el golpe que el le había dado provocaron que ya no pudiera soportar nun un segundo mas de pie. El bicolor, a pesar de su estado, se lo llevo a la bodega abandonada, a su hogar.

¡!!!!!!!!

Un carro esta destrozado a las afueras de la carretera. 4 personas, de distintas edades yacen muertos recostados sobre el imperceptible pasto. Una figura que no se alcanza a distinguir se acerca, recoge al chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos dorados....

-¡Nooo!

-Vaya, por fin despertaste viejo

-¿Otro sueño? Pero, ese era yo, Tyson ¿Dónde estamos?

-Vamos, calmate, estamos en casa, el amargado ese te trajo ¿Quién lo diría? A pesar de que dijo que no fuera a salvart, el se hizo el héroe y te rescato, creo que le gustas, ja

-¿Dónde esta Kai?

-Esta alla fuera, sentando, sanando

Afuera de la bodega se encontraba el bicolor. Las quemadas que hace rato eran muy marcadas ahora eran pequeñas cicatrices apenas perceptibles.

-¿Tomando aire fresco Kai?

El bicolor no respondió.

-Siento lo que hice pero, eso de que eres un vampiro me sorprendió, además, no todos los días me secuestran ja, con lo que me ha pasado en mi vida desconfió de todos y de todo.

-Sabes....yo no los mate... ya te lo había dicho

-Si, lo se

-Ellos...ellos eran mi familia, mis padres y mis hermanos, cuando yo era un humano, un mortal. Alguien los mato, y dejo aquella extraña marca en su cuerpo. Yo no estaba en mi casa y cuando llegue sus cuerpos estaban ahí, inertes, sin vida. Yo me desespere y jure venganza, pero en realidad no podía hacer nada. Un vampiro apareció frente a mi y me ofreció convertirme para vengarme o para que ya no sintiera mas dolor. Así me convertí en lo que soy, me transforme y después me despedí de mi familia que aun yacían muertos en aquel horrible lugar. Ese día, no solo me despedí de ellos, fue la despedida de mis sentimientos, el adiós de mi alma. Cuando me di cuenta, jure nunca sentir nada, así nadie me lastimaría

-Kai tu...

Una lagrima apenas perceptible salio de los fríos ojos del bicolor. Kai sintió como algo calido tocaba su lagrima, hacia tanto que no había derramado una sola gota de dolor, no desde aquella vez, de pronto recordó que dentro de el aun había algo humano aunque el lo había olvidado, y sonrió al pensar que el neko se lo había recordado.

-Te ves mejor cuando sonríes ehh

-¿Mande?-. sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono rojizo

-Yo te creo, se que eres una buena persona, o vampiro o lo que seas. Gracias por confiar en mi

-Rei yo...

Ambos chicos continuaron ahí sentados, contemplando la luna. El sol comenzó a aparecer a lo lejos mientras ellos conversaban de la nada. Los dos estaban heridos, cansados, pero no pareció importarles, porque aun estaban juntos. Sin embargo, aunque ellos no lo supieran, ambos tenían un destino y pronto tendría que cumplirlo.

**¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BUENO, YA ESTOY INTRODUCIENDO MAS LA HISTORIA, Y DEJANDO VER DE CIERTA FORMA EL AMOR QUE SIENTE KAI Y REI, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TRABAJARE MAS EN ESO, PERO BUENO, NO LES CUENTO MAS, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO AUNQUE ESTE UN POCO ALEJADA DE MI COMPUTADORA...SAYONARA**


	3. Una tarde en el parqueantes del momento

BUENO, AQUÍ ESTOY DE VUELTA CON EL CHAPTER 3, LES PÁRECE UN POCO FUERA DE LUGAR PERO RECUERDEN, TODO TIENE UNA RAZ"N, Y TODO ESTO TAMBIÉN, EN FIN LOS DEJO CON EL FIC, CLARO DESPUES DE CONTSTAR UNOS REVIEW

ji san : gracias por leer el fic, el apoyo y decir que las 3 cosas que mas te gustan estan en el fic, espero que te siga gustando

asuka-ha: que bueno que te guste el fic, y que te den ganas de seguirlo leyedno

elizabeth: ¿Te gusto lo ultimo? No estaba segura si escribirlo, sentia que descuadrba pero creere en tus palabras. Por otro lado, no se si este capitulo sea mejor, pero, espero que aun asi si te guste

PARA CONCLUIR SOLO QUIERO RECALCAR DE NUEVO, SE QUE ESTO DEBERIA SER DE OTRA FORMA, PERO TODO TIENE UN PORQUE...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El día ya tenia muchas horas de haber comenzado, era una mañana soleada, sin nubes en el firmamento, y la brisa que circulaba refrescaba el ambiente. El neko aun continuaba dormido; la noche anterior había sido agotadora pero también fascinante, le habían sucedido tantas cosas, fue secuestrado por un par de locos cazadores de vampiros, después había sido rescatado por un vampiro muy malhumorado llamado Kai, que justamente comenzaba a atraerle. Su vida había cambiado drásticamente y aun había muchas cosas por suceder.

-Oye ¿Aun piensas seguir dormido

-Ehh ¿Qué pasa? Ahh eres tu Tyson ¿Pero como llegue aquí? Yo estaba afuera platicando con Kai y...

-¿Te quedaste dormido?

-Creo que si ¿Entonces como llegue aquí?

-Supongo que el amargado te trajo, empiezo a preocuparme de que tenga tantas consideraciones contigo

-¿Por qué' Adeamas ¡No tiene consideraciones conmigo!

-Claro, y por eso te trajo aquí. En todo el tiempo que tengo de conocerlo no ha tenido ni el mas mínimo detalle conmigo. Creo que le gustas, ja, y decía que odiaba a los seres humanos

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-¿Qué le gustes o que odie a los seres humanos?

-Lo segundo

-Porque....no se viejo...esa impresión da...se la pasa insultandolos, diciendo que son basura, además, no bebe sangre humana porque dice que ni siquiera como alimento sirven, la verdad no se de que se alimenta, es muy raro el

-¿Y siempre fue así? Tu sabes, tan....

-¿Amargado?

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír. Al terminar Tyson tomo una actitud seria que Rei jamás había visto

-No lo se, desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido así. Muy callado, nunca habla de si, ni es nada amable. No parece interesarle nada hasta que...creo que la investigación de la muerte de tu novia es en lo primero en que se interesa, ahh lo siento, no debi hablarte de eso

-No te preocupes, lo de Mariah ya lo estoy superando, aun así quiero encontrar al o a sus asesinos, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Kai?

-Ahh...¿Kai? ...salio a caminar, es que tenia ciertas cosas que arreglar

""""

El peliazul caminaba por aquel sendero del parque. Mantenía sus ojos carmín fijos en el pavimento mientras sus pensamientos volaban a todos lados, aunque, estaban especialmente concentrados en un chico de ojos ámbar y largo cabello negro.

-(Pensamiento) ¿Por qué te conté lo de mi familia? Desde aquel día no había hablado con nadie de eso, ni siquiera con Tyson ¿Por qué se lo dije a un simple humano? Me haces sentir distinto, diferente, por mis venas donde corre la muerte empiezo a creer que circula algo nuevo...algo parecido al amor ¿Amor? Yo no se de eso, no quiero saber lo que es

FLASH BACK

-¿Te gusta ese chico verdad?

-¿Qué dices Tyson? Cada vez te vuelves mas escupid, hablas mas tonterías

-Si claro, vi como lo miras, como lo tratas, tú que no soportas a los seres humanos no lo dejaste que se congelara allá afuera y hasta lo metiste aquí dentro

-Si se muere, ya no nos sirve

-Sigue con tus excusas de averiguar, pero yo se que el te hace sentir cosas que jamás habías experimentado, no tiene nada de malo, no se, invítalo a salir, llevalo a algún lado, sedúcelo, ese chico te convine, talvez hasta te quite lo amargado

-¡Cállate imbecil!

FIN FLASH BACK

-(P) ¿Invitarlo a salir? Tyson tiene ideas estupidas aunque...aunque en realidad yo sintiera algo, el no siente nada por mi, esta con nosotros por averiguar la muerte de Mariah, la que era su novia; y aunque lograra que la olvidara, yo soy un vampiro, y el un mortal...eso es algo que no puedo cambiar

El bicolor ve como una pareja de enamorados camina por aquel sendero tomados de la mano.

-(p) He estado solo desde siempre, ese es el precio que estoy pagando por vengar a mi familia...por olvidar ¿Pero es eso justo? ¿Vale la pena sacrificarse por una eternidad de soledad? ¿Por toda una existencia sin amor? Aunque temo, que al encontrarlo...lo tema como siempre...

Tyson y Rei se encontraban sentados platicando. El japonés contaba acerca de todas las novias que había tenido mientras Rei solo escuchaba. En eso entro el bicolor.

-Vaya ¿Por fin apareciste amargado? ¿Dónde andabas?

-No tengo que darte explicaciones

-Uyy, todavía que uno se preocupa por ti

-Rei, ¿Quieres salir un rato conmigo?

(p) Lo dije...pude decirlo...aunque ahora la respuesta

-Ahh...pues

-¿No me digas que prefieres oír las historias de ese a pasar un rato conmigo?

-Yo...me encantaría

(P) ¿Qué es esto? Lo que me haces sentir es tan...

"""""""""""""

Ambos chicos caminaban por el parque aquella tarde. El sol empezaba a ocultarse a la distancia y las primeras estrellas nocturnas comenzaban a salir.

-Es mi lugar favorito

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Porque puedes venir y observar todo sin que nadie te moleste, de alguna forma...veo lo que alguna vez fui y ya nunca podré ser.

El chico dijo sus ultimas palabras apenas susurrándolas y con una mirada triste.

-¿Te arrepientes de ser lo que eres?

-No, acepte ser esto si con eso vengo de la muerte de mi familia, además tiene muchas ventajas

-Ah si ¿Cómo cuales?

-Pues...por ejemplo esta

El bicolor desapareció en unos instantes de la vista del neko. De pronto reapareció con una rosa roja recién cortada.

-¿Y eso?

-Para que recuerdes mis ojos siempre

(p) Si con eso consigo que me recuerdes, será de esta manera, pero que lastima...

-No necesito una rosa para recordarte, para eso tengo el original

-Tienes razón

(p) ¿Me quieres? Creo que puedo verlo en tus ojos o... talvez solo sean ideas mías, mi desesperación...

La oscuridad empieza a apoderarse de ese día. Pero, no era como en otros días, donde ensombrecía la noche en un aire de tragicidad, esta vez, se respiraba la tranquilidad, quizás amor y el bicolor podía sentirlo.

-(P) Causas un efecto tan raro en mi, por primera vez puedo creer que esta noche será distinto, no melancólico y vació como todos los demás, si tan solo pudieras saber y compartir mi felicidad.

-¿En que piensas? De pronto te quedaste callado mirando el lago

-No es nada Rei. Solo es...el lago esta mas azul que otros días, ja, parece que tu presencia lo cambia, lo hace mejor

-Talvez j aja, yo tenga esos efectos y mas

(p) Y quisiera pintar de azul el mar de tu corazón, como lo has hecho tu

Las estrellas cubren el cielo, ambos chicos se quedan parados en un pequeño contemplando el lago. El parque comienza a quedarse solo, vació, solo esos dos enamorados siguen ahí.

-¿Querías mucho a tu novia?

-¿A Mariah?

-¿Tenias mas?

-No. Pero...no lo se, después de mi accidente ella siempre estuvo allí, recordándome lo que había olvidado, aconsejándome y sobre todo, fue la única que creyó que no estaba loco cuando comencé a tener esas visiones. Después de ese accidente, ya no tuve familia, ni amigos, solo existía ella, no se si era amor pero si la quería.

-Talvez si era amor...o simple agradecimiento

-¿Tu has estado enamorado?

-(P) ¿Enamorado yo? Antes de ti ¡Jamás! Temí que pudieran lastimarme otra vez, o que alguien me arrebatara nuevamente a las personas que quiero ¿Amor? Yo no nací para eso, yo no se que es eso.

-¿Por qué no contestas?

-Porque no se que es eso

-Tienes razón, supongo que a los vampiros no se les permite sentir eso, o no son capaces de sentirlo

-(P) ¿Qué no soy capaz? ¿Y que es entonces esto que siento? Ese latir en mi apagado corazón, esa tiranía de dolor en tu ausencia ¿Y si esto es amor? Pero...

Kai ya no aguanto mas esa revolución de sentimientos que estaba dentro de si. No sabia que era exactamente lo que sentía, pero necesitaba rozar sus labios con los del neko, era casi una obligación, llevaba contuviendose toda la noche, pero sus deseos eran más fuertes. Ninguno supo como, pero el bicolor se acerco a los labios del chino, y este correspondió. Sus bocas se rozaron, electrizaron sus cuerpos en las infinitas ganas de estar juntos. Pero, dentro de la mente de Rei, la imagen de haces unos días aparecía, Kai acariciándolo para después dejarlo morir por ausencia de sangre. El neko se separo abruptamente.

-Lo siento, no puedo

(p) No puedo...borrar esa imagen de mi mente ¿Y si fuera verdad? Si solo jugaras conmigo, si solo fuera alguien más en tu vida

-Cierto, debí imaginarlo, ser un vampiro

-No, no es eso, es que... tu y yo somos tan distintos...no funcionara...jamás podrás cambiar lo que eres, no yo lo que soy

-Tienes razón...adiós

El bicolor desapareció abruptamente de la mirada del neko. Ninguno de los dos entendía porque había pasado eso, como habían llegado a tanto, cuando había ocurrido.

-(P) Deje de salir esa parte dormida en mi ¿Mira lo que conseguí? Mi alma hecha mil pedazos, más de lo que ya había sido torturado antes. Mostré esa parte humana que había olvidado...y fue un desperdicio...nunca querrás alguien como yo. Soy esto, por una venganza, por justicia, y es todo lo que debo hacer...ese es el único propósito que tiene mi vida... ¡La destrucción de los asesinos de mi familia!

Kai llego a la bodega con un único firme propósito, proseguir su "vida" para su venganza, después de eso, ya nada importaba. El lugar estaba vació, con su acostumbrada oscuridad, y ese aire frió que helaba los huesos, el mismo hogar de siempre. El bicolor se acerco a su rincón, necesitaba descansar, olvidar esta noche para siempre. Pero, ahí, había un papel, una simple nota doblada en varias partes. El ruso-japonés lo abrió y fijo sus intensos ojos carmín en el papel. Entonces vio algo que no se imagino observar, la mas extraña oportunidad de su no vida: Una h encerrada en un circulo, arriba de ella decía Kai Hiwatari, abajo una dirección, New Island #224. Era quizá lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo, quien fuera que había mandado eso, sabia lo que el buscaba, lo que deseaba. Así, Kai podría terminar con esos bastardos, y quizá, con su dolorosa inmortalidad.

Rei llego a la bodega temiendo encontrar a Kai. No quería verlo, a el le dolía haberle rechazado, también lo quería, pero no podía arrancarse esas crueles imágenes. Se despediría de Tyson y después se iría de ahí, para siempre, dejaría de investigar la muerte de Mariah, ya no tenia sentido dolor.

-Rei ¿Erees tu? Que bueno que llegaste ¡Mira!

-¿Qué es esto Tyson?

Tyson le entrego la hoja al neko. Al momento de tomarla tantas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en la mente del chino, y en todas era el protagonista Kai. Un frió lugar, oscuro, con un olor nauseabundo y moribundo. El bicolor esta tirado con sus ropas teñidas de sangre, su piel bañada en golpes fuertes y consistentes, la ausencia de expresión nos dice que se ha ido...que ha muerto. Alguien lo observa, sus ojos brillan en la desesperante oscuridad mientras una sonrisa en su rostro muestra que el lo ha hecho.

-Tengo que irme Tyson

-Pero, espera ¿A dónde vas?

-Ese no es tu problema

Rei salio corriendo olvidando todo lo que se había prometido. Sus visiones jamás fallaban, siempre decían la verdad ¿Podría Kai morir? Así ¿De esa manera tan cruel? ¿Quién podría hacer eso?

El neko sabia que no podía hacer mucho, si algo era capaz de matar a Kai, seguramente acabaria con el fácilmente. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar las cosas así, no sabiendo lo que sabia, al fin y al cabo, Kai ya lo había salvado a el, era lo mínimo que debía hacer, era su deber por quererlo y haberlo lastimado. El neko trataría de cambiar el curso de sus visiones de alguna forma, aunque dicen que el destino no se puede cambiar.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**EN FIN, SE QUE SE ESPERABA MAS DE ESTE CAPITULO Y QUIZÁ, NO ESTE TIPO DE ROMANCE TAN TRADICIONAL, QUIZÁ ALGO MAS VAMPIRESCO PERO TODO TIENE UNA RAZ"N, ERA NECESARIO HACER TODO ESTO PARA QUE EL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER FUNCIONE, POR CIERTO YA LO ESCRIBI PERO AUN NO LO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR EN LA COMPU, PERO EN REALIDAD ESTA MIL VECES MEJOR QUE ESTE, Y POR SUPUESTO, SE ACLARAN MUCHAS COSAS QUE UNO NECESITA SABER, HATA LA PROXIMA, ACTUALIZO LA PROXIMA SEMANA, SAYONARA....**


	4. OJOS AZULES

**AQUÍ ESTOY CON EL CHAPTER 4 DE ESTE FIC PERO ANTES QUE NADA CONTESTO REVIEW**

**DAMIKA: QUE BUENO QUE AHORA SI TE ANIMASTE A DEJARME UN REVIEW, TU SABES QUE ESO NOS AYUDA A INSPIRARNOS Y AEGUIR CUANDO QUEREMOS DESISTIR, GRACIAS Y QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE**

**ASUKA-HAO: GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS Y QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO COMO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO**

**SERENITYCHAN01: SI, LA NETA A MI TAMBIEN SE ME HIZO DIFERENTE ESO DE VER A KAI Y REI COMO VAMPIROS, POR ESO LO ESCRIBI, CLARO NO SOY MUY BUENA PERO HAGO MI MAYOR ESFUERZO JEJE**

**ELIZABETH: ¿TE PREOCUPA LO QUE LE VAYA A PASAR A KAI? YO TAMBIEN ME PREOCUPARIA PORQUE ESTOY UN POCO LOCA, PERO NO CREO QUE HOY TENGAS QUE SUFRIR POR ESO, POR CIERTO, GRACIAS POR TU CONSTANTE APOYO CON ESTE FIC, SIGNIFICA MUCHO**

**black-fox-2004: PUES....QUE SE QUEDEN JUNTOS NO SE (LO DIGO EN SERIO) PERO EN LO PARTICULAR YO TAMBIEN ESPERO ESO PORQUE ADORO ESA PAREJA, PERO TU SABES LO QUE PASA CUANDO UNA LOCA COMO YO SE PONE A ESCRIBIR, PERO TRATARE DE HACER TODO PORQUE QUEDEN JUNTOS LO PROMETO, TAMBIEN, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO CONSTANTE Y SORRY LA VEZ PASADA POR LO DEL MSN PERO SE FUE LA LUZ EN MI CASA Y POS MI COMPU SUFRIO LOS ESTRAGOS**

**PEQUEÑA KINAÑOTO, SEGUI TI SUGERENCIA Y GRAN FAVOR Y CAMBIE EL CHAPTER QUE YA TENIA ESCRITO POR ESTE, EXPLICANDO LO QUE ME PEDIAS, PERO POR ESA RAZ"N TENDRAS QUE ESPERAR A VER QUE ERA LO QUE SUCEDÍA. EN FIN , AHORA TENDRE QUE RELATAR LO OTRO EN EL PROXIMO CHAPTER, PERO RECUERDA QUE YO SIEMPRE CUMPLO MIS PROMESAS.**

**LOS DEJO CON EL CHAPTER 4, ESCRITO EN 3 MOMENTOS, 3 LUGARES, Y TRES EMOCIONES, QUIZÁ POR ESO NO SE COMO ES QUE PASO TODO ESTO**

**¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Una fría oscuridad rondaba esta noche. Por las etéreas calles se podían escuchar los aullidos de los perros dando la única señal de vida por aquel lugar, sin embargo, al melancólico Kai Hiwatari no parecía importarle eso. Caminaba con pasos lentos por aquellos parajes, con su mirada al suelo temiendo ver la realidad a la que de se enfrentaría cercanamente, una realidad que había anhelado por tanto tiempo pero que no sabia que esperar. El cielo era gris, igual que aquel apagado corazón que residía en el frió cuerpo del bicolor, unas gotas comenzaron a caer mojando el cabello del peliazul, ese olor, el ruido de sus pies pisando el suelo mojado le recordaron aquel día, aquella fatídica noche.

FLASH BACK

Los mismos aullidos nocturnos de hace ya varias noches resonaban en los oídos del ruso-japonés. Corría de prisa, pues la lluvia cada vez se hacia mas intensa, además, algo en el no lo dejaba sentirse feliz, tranquilo. Había algo en ese ambiente que lo hacia tan desquiciante, era como si un miedo te mordiera y recorriera cada rincón de tu ser. Así se sentía Kai. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa con su familia, no sabia porque, pero cuando salio de su casa sintió el adiós como una eterna despedida. Ya faltaban pocas calles para llegar, pero mientras mas se acercaba a su hogar, esa sensación lo invadía, lo inundaba. Además, sentía como si alguien lo observara, sigilosamente siguiera sus pasos, al principio creyó que era su turbia imaginación, pero como eso se hacia cada vez mas notorio, volteo presurosamente. A primera vista creyó ver unos penetrantes y profundos ojos azules mirándolo en la oscuridad, pero inmediatamente desparecieron. Kai decidió que lo mejor era llegar a su casa lo más rápido posible. Talvez se arrepentiría de ello toda su vida.

-Esta maldita lluvia que no deja de caer, mama me regañara por mojarme j aja.- El chico recordó el rostro contento de su madre. Las luces están apagadas ¿A esta hora? Quizá salieron, los regañare por salir sin el mas guapo de sus hijos

El chico solo dijo eso para desestrezarse. Vio a lo lejos que a su casa lo inundaba una extraña oscuridad, un aire vago, melancólico. El bicolor se acerco a la puerta para abrirla pero, vio que esta estaba entreabierta. Entro a su oscura casa con un poco de temor, intento encender las luces principales pero no funciono.

-Mamaa, Papaa ¿Dónde están? Ya llegue

El chico llamo a sus padres pero nadie contesto. El bicolor no podía escuchar nada, la nehra noche también había invadido los aposentos de su hogar y el extraño olor que el había respirado afuera ahora también reinaba ahí. Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta la sala principal tratando de encontrar a su familia. Los encontró. Toda la sala esta cubierta de sangre, las que antes eran paredes blancas ahora estaban teñidas de rojo carmín. Su madre yacía ahí, inerte, sin vida. Su mirada perdida, con esos ojos blancos, ausentes, eran insignificantes con lo demás presentes en su cuerpo, el brazo izquierdo de la mujer estaba mutilado, como si hubiera sido cortado de un simple tajo y con toda brutalidad. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo, y sobre su pecho había una extraña quemada, hecha al rojo vivo como si aun fuera reciente. El bicolor se acerco, con pasos lentos y temblorosos, tratando de distinguir aquellas marcas en el cuerpo de su madre. Entonces vio aquella marca, una h encerrada en un círculo. Después de esa escena, el ruso-japonés corrió buscando alguien más de su familia, sin embargo, no tuvo que correr mucho. Cerca de las escaleras, que daban con el segundo piso encontró a su hermana menor con su padre. Ambos abrazados, con una mirada desgarradora, como si hubieran muerto de tanto dolor, de tanto sufrimiento. Sus cuerpos también estaban desnudos, bañados de sangre, había infinidad de golpes sobre su piel, y esa misma marca: una h encerrada en un círculo.

FIN FLASH BACK

-En ese momento, no supe que hacer, mis padres, mi hermana, las personas que mas amaba en este mundo habían dejado de existir ¡Y de esa manera! ¡De esa maldita forma! Yo estaba solo, en aquella casa que apestaba a muerte, ese lugar que alguna vez había sido mi hogar ahora era un mar de sangre lleno de tristeza. Alguien tenia que pagar por esto, pero ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? Si busque por todos lados y no había rastro de nadie, hasta que el apareci

FLASH BACK

La lluvia caía más fuertemente en aquella ciudad. Los truenos resonaban por todo el cielo convirtiendo aquella noche en terror. Pero, para el bicolor todo eso ya no tenia sentido, ya nada importaba. Había recogido los tres cuerpos, los acostó en el piso de la sala, y después se recostó a su lado. No dejaba de llorar, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos parecían encajarse en su corazón, lastimándolo, hiriéndolo. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? No tenía los miedos para hacerlo. Lo único que le quedaba era morir al lado de las personas que amaban.

-¿Y crees que quedaba ahí vas a hacer algo?

Un estruendoso trueno siguió aquellas palabras. El bicolor volteo presurosamente, vio unos ojos azules, la misma mirada azul en la oscuridad que ya habían visto con anterioridad. Pero esta vez, esa imagen no desapareció sino que comenzó a tomar forma. La forma de un chico comenzó a aparecer, su pelo era color naranja, su tez era blanca, pálida, había una sonrisa ausente, frió semblante, y aquella misma mirada azul observándolo.

-En realidad no Kai

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre imbecil?

-Soy Tala Ivanov, he venido a ayudarte-. El chico decía cada palabra con el mismo semblante ausente y frió.

-No necesito tu ayuda

-¿En serio?, supongo que quieres vengar a tu familia, o talvez prefieres quedarte ahí a seguir llorando por algo que no puedes cambiar

-¡Cállate estupido! Yo...

-¿Tu que? Entiendelo, alguien como tu no puede vencer a las personas que hicieron esto. Yo si, pero a mi no me interesa la muerte de tu familia, pero puedo ayudarte a que lo consigas

-¿Cómo?

-¿Harías lo que fuera por su familia? ¿Incluso dar tu propia vida? ¿Tu propia felicidad?

-Haría lo que fuera por vengar a mi familia

-Perderas tus sentimientos, la felicidad, lo humano que hay en ti, pero a cambio, te daré una vida eterna, y la oportunidad de destruir a quien hizo esto ¿Aceptas?

-Si, acepto

Entonces paso algo que Hiwatari no esperaba. La ausente expresión en el rostro de Ivanov desapareció dejando ver una media sonrisa. Vio como lo miraba fijamente, pero, mientras más lo observaba, mas se quedaba atrapado en sus ojos. Empezó a sentirse extraño, sentía una irrevocable atracción por el pelirrojo. No sabia porque, pero quería acercarse a Tala, como si fuera una orden, una obligación. El ruso se acerco a la boca del peliazul y este le respondió. Sus labios se rozaron causando electricidad en el cuerpo del bicolor, este le mordió el labio inferior lo que provoco que el otro dejara escapar un pequeño grito. El beso se seguía prolongando, haciendo que la lengua del. Ruso recorriera suavemente cada rincón de la boca del peliazul. Entonces, Tala comenzó a dar pequeños besos fuera de la boca, primero afuera del labio de Kai, después chupo la mejilla de Hiwatari con su lengua, que posteriormente fue bajando hasta el cuello del bicolor, quien se dejaba llevar por el momento, por ese instante de hipnosis que solo un vampiro puede conseguir. Kai pudo sentir como Tala chupaba su cuello con su calida lengua, pero, de pronto, un extraño ardor comenzó a quemarlo. Sintió como algo filoso y puntiagudo mordía su cuello provocando una agonizante sensación de dolor. Un fuego comenzó a correr por las venas del bicolor quien se separo abruptamente por tanto dolor, pero la sensación no cesaba, algo seguía quemándolo, asfixiándolo. Se toco su cuello y sintió una herida incesante que ardía. Sus fuerzas comenzaban a dejarlo, la vista se le nublaba, y por mas que quería gritar la voz no salía de su boca. El estaba muriendo, pero, a Tala no parecía importarle porque le estaba besando el pecho después de haberle arrancado la camisa. Kai quedo inconsciente por unos minutos, mientras, el ruso acariciaba el ausente cuerpo del ruso-japonés. De pronto, el bicolor abrió los ojos, mordió inmediatamente la mano del ruso quien no hizo nada. La sangre de Ivanov empezó a caer en pequeñas gotas, y el peliazul sintió el deseo de beber esa sangre. Comenzó a lamer la muñeca del pelirrojo hasta que la herida cicatrizo, entonces Tala lo beso en los labios, y Kai volvió a desvanecerse.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Todo había terminado. Cuando desperté aun no sabía lo que había sucedido, no entendí porque no había podido resistirme a besar a Tala, ahora se que es un efecto que los vampiros tenemos sobre los mortales. Al abrir los ojos vi el mundo de una manera imposible de describir, aunque no me importo. No sentí nada, ninguna emoción, a excepción del del deseo de vengarme, es ese el motivo que alimenta mi existencia

-Kaii

-Pero si es Rei

-Creí que no te alcanzaría

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ahora veo que mis deseos de no llegar Kon han hecho que hasta alguien tan lento como tu me alcance

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ese no es tu problema

-Claro que es mi problema, es peligroso que vayas, lo he visto en mis pensamientos, puedes morir

-Ya estoy muerto

-No, pero, de otra forma, por favor Kai, no vayas

-Es la oportunidad de mi vida, y no dejare que las tontas alucinaciones de alguien me hagan desistir

-Creí que era mas que un alguien, algo mas

-Déjame en paz, ¿Qué te importa mi vida? Aunque me pasara algo, que no creo, no debería importarte

-Me importa porque te amo

Y acabando esas palabras en neko beso al bicolor. Lo beso y Kai no se resistió, se dejo llevar, por tan solo unos segundos porque después se separo.

-No juegues conmigo Kon, déjame en paz

-Kai, siento lo que hice hace rato, no supe como reaccionar, te vi, una vez en mis pensamientos, haciendome daño, pero, se que no serias capaz

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque tu también me amas tanto como yo lo hago

-Rei

-Si, y no me voy a dejar llevar por mis prejuicios, no me importa que seas un vampiro, se que dentro de ti hay cosas buenas, humanas, y que son para mi. Quiero que me enseñes a amar y que me hagas olvidar todo el dolor sentido

-Que mas quisiera yo, pero solo traigo dolor en mi alma, no soy mas que un asesino, un chupador de vida, ¿Qué puedo enseñarte?

-Esto

-Acto seguido volvió a besar al bicolor rápidamente.

-¿Me amas? Se que si, no vayas, tienes que estar conmigo, para cuidarme, y si te vas, podría perderte y sufriría

-Nunca te dejare, yo también te amo y te cuidare eternamente

Kai golpeo a Rei en la cabeza con su puño, este cayo inconscientemente. Lo cargo y lo llevo a la esquina de la banqueta, donde lo dejo recostado.

-Rei, estaré contigo siempre, pero después de que mate a los asesinos de mi familia. Me convertí en esto por eso, deje que esta frialdad me inundara por el deseo de venganza. Después de esta noche, eso ya no importara, porque habré matado a esos bastardos, y estaré con alguien que amo, contigo. Aquí es el lugar, por fin llegue. Hoy es el día...

Kai estaba frente a la oportunidad que había esperado por tanto tiempo, conocer y matar a los asesinos de su familia. Pero, ahora, ya no estaba solo, tenia a alguien y eso alimentaba sus fuerzas para vencer a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, las imágenes que había tenido Rei aun estaban presentes, la idea de la muerte del bicolor. Talvez la premonición se cumpliría y ahora que había encontrado el amor lo perdería. O quizá ese no era el camino a seguir y existía otra ruta que el bicolor desconocía. Dicen que el destino es algo que no se puede cambiar y que uno tiene que enfrentarse tarde o temprano a ese destino ¿Seria este el día en que Kai se enfrentara a ese cruel destino? Solo entrando ahí lo descubrirá.

**¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO, ¿Qué LES PARECI"? AHORA SI, DESPUES DE LOS CAMBIOS DE ULTIMO MOMENTO VEREMOS QUE SUCEDE AHORA QUE KAI CONOZCA A LOS ASESINOS DE SU FAMILIA, PERO RECUERDEN, NO SIEMPRE ES BUENO LO QUE UNO DESEA JA JA**

**ESPERO SUS QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, INTENTOS DE HOMICIDIO, ETC**

**SAYONARA**


	5. DESTINOS CRUZADOS

**CHAPTER 5, POR FIN, PERO ANTES, CONTESTO REVIEW:**

**KAINEKITO: QUE BUENO QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO ESTE FIC, APROVECHO LA OCASION PARA FELICITARTE POR EL TUYO QUE ME ESTA GUSTADNO MUCHO (AUNQUE TODO ESO YA TE LO HABIA DICHO JE) Y CLARO QUE PUEDES LLAMARME AMIGA, PARA MI SERIA TODO UN HONOR AMIGA**

**ELIZABETH: YO TAMBIEN ADORO A KAI Y REI Y TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA QUE QUEDARAN JUNTOS, PERO...BUENO MEJOR NO DIGO NADA, ESPERO QUE QUEDEN JUNTOS SOLO QUE A VECES LAS COSAS SE COMPLICAN, BUENO YA ME ENTENDERAS DESPUES, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO CONSTANTE PARA ESTE FIC SAYONARA**

**ASUKA-HAO: BUENO, AQUI ESTOY CONTINUANDO EL FIC ES QUE DESPUES DE TANTA AMENAZA TUYA PUES COMO QUE A UNO LE DAN GANAS DE ESCRIBIR LAS COSAS JE JE, Y RECUERDA, SI QUIERES MATARME PUES QUE LE HARE, AQUI ESTOPY PARA CADA VEZ QUE TE DEN GANAS DE VER SANGRE, Y CREO QUE DESPUES DE ESTE CHAPTER SEGURO VAS A QUERER MATARME, UPPS CREO QUE YA ME DELATE MEJOR OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE**

**SERENITYCHANO1: LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUI ESTOY CON ESTE CAPITULO (QUE LA VERDAD NI SE COMO LO HICE JE), QUE BUENO QUE TYE HAYA GUSTADO COMO KAI SE TRANSFOMO EN VAMPIRO, LA VERDAD SE ME HIZO JUSTO DECIRLES COMO AUNQUE ESO DE TALA, BUENO, DE PRONTO LO DECIDI Y YA, ADEMAS NO TE CREAS, TALVEZ JUEGUE UN PAPEL IMPORTANTE DESPUES, QUIEN SABE, CONMIGO TODO PUEDE PASAR**

**DAMIKAHIWATARI: SABES, SI ME DAS TANTOS HALAGOS TALVEZ ME LO CREA JE JE, ESPERO QUE TE SIGAN GUSTANDO LOS SIGUIENTES CHAPTER Y SEGUI TU CONSEJO Y ME DI UNA VUELTA POR FF Y BUENO, QUE TE DIGO, LA OPINION DEL FIC ESTA EN EL REVIEW, SAYONARA**

**ANTES DE TODO, LES RECUERDO QUE AMO A KAI/REI, DESPUES DE DICHO ESTO UNA PREGUNTA QUEDA EN EL AIRE ¿QUE ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO UNA LOCA PSICOPATA ESCUHA LA MÚSICA DEL EXORCISTA MIENTRAS ESCRIBE UN FIC DE VAMPIROS? LA RESPUESTA ES ESTO, CHAPTER 5: DESTINOS CRUZADOS.............**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Kai podía escuchar el silencio que imperaba afuera de aquel lugar. La lluvia había cesado ya hace unos minutos, pero el frió aun se podía sentir por todas las calles aledañas a ese edificio. Era oscuro, tétrico, las paredes de afuera estaban enmohecidas de polvo corroído , tenia el aspecto de ser un lugar abandonado, donde no habría nadie, no parecía el mejor lugar para llamarse hogar, pero para el bicolor ningún lugar podría tener ese nombre.

-Encantador lugar para encontrar respuestas-. Dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

-¿Esperabas algo mejor Kai?

-¿Quién dijo eso?

El ruso-japonés volteo inmediatamente pero no había nadie. Miro hacia todos lados pero, lo mismo, nada, ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera ver algo con sus ojos de vampiros? Desde que lo era, todo era visible, no había algo mas rápido que el. Un frió estremeció su helado cuerpo, sintió un fuerte golpe que lo paralizo, solo pudo ver una sombra durante unos segundos, y cayo inconsciente.

El peliazul abrió los ojos e inmediatamente pudo percatarse del extraño lugar donde ahora se encontraba. Una extraña y asfixiante oscuridad lo cubría todo, excepto la cámara de cristal hecha de un material desconocido parecido al cristal transparente donde se encontraba encerrado, y otra cámara, enfrente de la suya sin nadie. Unas pequeñas y apenas perceptibles focos iluminaban levemente la cámara donde Hiwatari estaba, aun dolido por el fuerte golpe que había recibido, pero decidido a no dejarse vencer por su desconocido enemigo, pues ahora tenia alguien diferente a su venganza para salir adelante: Rei. Comenzó a golpear la cámara con fuertes golpes pero no daban resultado, estrello su fornido cuerpo frente a aquel cristal pero, nada, no podía escapar. De repente, mientras el continuaba tratando de romper la cámara, una sombra apareció de la oscuridad, unos ojos empezaron a tomar forma, y una voz conocida hizo su aparición.

-No deberías esforzarte tanto en tratar de romper la cámara, no se puede

-Tala

-Vaya, que bien que me recuerdes porque yo no te he olvidado

-¿Tu me trajiste aquí? ¿Tu enviaste esa nota?

-Que inteligente eres, aunque te falto decir ¿Tu también me golpeaste? Ja ja -. Deja ver sus afilados colmillos mientras sonreía sádicamente

-Maldito, entonces ¿Tu eres el asesino? ¿El asesino de mis padres?

-No, en eso te equivocas genio, Veras, quien hizo eso es mucho mas fuerte que yo.

-Sacame de aquí imbecil o si no veras lo que te sucederá-. Dijo el bicolor rabiosamente

-Tranquilo ¿Es así como se trata a quien te dará respuestas? Te dije una vez que te ayudaría a encontrar a los asesinos de tu familia, ahora, cumpliré mi promesa, solo espera, en unos minutos aparecer

-¿Qué dices imbecil? No necesito nada de ti

-Te dijeron que esperaras Kai

Otra vez salio de la oscuridad un ruido que se oyó en el exterior. Tala solo se limito a seguir mientras una sombra comenzaba a aparecer en el vació. Unos aojos amarillos comenzaron a brillar en la oscuridad. Eran tan intensos, fríos, llenos de maldad, dentro de esa mirada ausente se podía ver la nulidad de sentimientos, pero sin un deseo, un llamado de muerte, igual que la mirada que desprendía Tala. Aquella figura lanzo un cuerpo a la cámara de cristal que estaba frente a la de Kai.

-¡Rei!

-Kai, creo que mi intento de rescate no funciono

-Eres un estupido, te dije que no te metieras, déjenlo ir, el no tiene nada que ver en esto o se las verán conmigo

-Que miedo tengo

Después de aquellas ultimas palabras la figura fugaz comenzó a tomar forma frente a los ojos del Neko. El pudo distinguirla inmediatamente, aunque ya no era la misma que había conocido alguna vez.

-Mariah-. Dijo apenas en un susurro

-¿Todavía me recuerdas amor? Eso es bueno, que no me olvides-. La chica se acerco lo mas posible al cristal enviándole un beso

-Rei, no te acerques, Tala pudo haberla trasformado en un vampiro

-Tienes razón, además, Mariah esta muerta, yo la vi

-En eso te equivocas-.Dijo el ruso con su acostumbrado acento frió. Ella no es un vampiro, no siquiera esta muerta, aunque, tampoco esta viva

-¿Qué quieres decir?-. El bicolor se exalto fuertemente

-Kai ¿Querías conocer al asesino de tu familia? Esta frente a ti

-¿Mariah?

-No, ese crédito no es mío, sino de alguien mas

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Rei lo hizo

El vampiro de ojos carmín observo a su compañero estupefacto, era Rei, su neko, el chico que amaba, era incapaz de hacer algo así.

-¿Y quieres que te crea esa estupidez?

-No es una estupidez, es la verdad. Rei no solo mato a tu familia, sino también me hizo lo que soy ¿Vez las marcas que el describió? ¿La h encerrada en un maldito circulo? El me las hizo, hace tanto tiempo, yo solo se las deje ver aquella ocasión en la que me creyó muerta

-No, eso no es cierto, ¡Yo no hice nada de eso!

-Hoy es el día de la verdad-. El pelirrojo se acerca y se pone en medio de ambas cámaras. Es el momento que hemos esperado por tanto tiempo

-No, es una mentira... ¡Una maldita mentira!

Algunas imágenes comienzan a circular en la mente del neko. Son oscuras, atroces, muy confusas, son escenas desgarradoras sin ningún sentido, sin coherencia, pero que lastiman, que hieren en lo mas hondo de si. El chino no puede evitar llorar de dolor.

-¿Ahora lo vez? ¿Lo entiendes Rei? Les voy a dar a los dos las malditas respuestas que siempre quisieron

Rei es nuestro líder, la pura representación de la maldad en este mundo, y esta marcado en su destino que el convertirá todo en un caos absoluto. Pero, para cumplir eso, para despertar todo su poder se deben cumplir ciertas cosas-. Esboza una sonrisa maliciosa. Tiene que matar al único sobreviviente de la matanza provocada por el mismo, además el sobreviviente tiene que ser un vampiro, convertido por mi por supuesto, y estar lleno de rencor ¿Saben? El odio hacia el homicida de su familia alimentado por la rabia de verse derrotado nuevamente por el terminara por despertar por completo a nuestro líder ja ja ja

-Solo estas diciendo estupideces, yo no voy a hacer nada de eso

-Talvez ese nuevo tu no las haga, pero el viejo tu si. Tenias que pasar por un estado de pureza, por un estado de bondad, por eso apareciste como una persona buena y noble. Ese era el plan, un estado puro de bondad para después convertirse en uno de pura maldad. ¿Crees que tu verdadero yo no lo hará? A las 12:00 del día de hoy, el limite se habrá acabado, tu cuerpo ya no podrá contener mas tu verdadero ser, entonces regresaras a lo que eras Kon, y tu mismo disfrutaras acabar con ese malnacido de Hiwatari

-Entonces Rei...tu si... ¡Maldición! (He estado enamorado de la persona equivocada, alguien que ni siquiera existe, un mero espejismo, el ser que tanto odio es la persona que amo)

El neko volteo a ver a su fénix quien lo miraba de una manera muy extraña. En sus ojos pudo ver una mezcla de odio, de rencor, lo observo como si fuera un desconocido ¡A el!, a quien tanto amaba.

-No lo haré y no podrás obligarme, nadie, ni siquiera ese yo que dices que tengo

-Ya lo veras Kon, solo faltan unos minutos mas para la medianoche, y entonces tu destino se cumplirá ja ja

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Ninguno de los dos podía explicarse esa jugarreta de la vida. Cuando por fin ambos habían encontrado a alguien que llenara el vació de su soledad, la ausencia de sus almas, quien limpiara su dolor, ¡Alguien a quien amar! ¿Ahora tendría que acabarse? ¿Así? ¿Por un tonto y estupido destino escrito? Kai había querido vengar siempre la muerte de sus padres, destruir a ese malnacido ¡Por eso había elegido esa existencia! ¡Por eso había soportado tanto dolor! Pero, ahora, la persona que mas amaba era su mas grande enemigo, y sabia que si no lo mataba, Rei lo haría, cuando ya no fuera el.

Rei, siempre atormentado por esas imágenes tan dolorosas, el era el culpable de todo eso, era un asesino, la destrucción misma. No podía recordad nada de lo que decía Tala, ni siquiera lo entendía ¿Pero si al llegar las 12:00 la maldad se apoderaba de el y mataba a Kai por cumplir su destino? ¿Seria capaz de matar a la persona que ama? Y si no moría, el lo haría, su vida o la de Kai.

Ambos, ahora, a pesar de lo que sentían, estaban obligados a cumplir un doloroso destino, que de cualquier forma terminaría en llanto, Kai por cumplir una promesa, una venganza, el propósito de su vida; Rei, por ser quien es, por cumplir sus anhelos mas profundos.

El destino estaba escrito, sus destinos estaban cruzados, sin embargo ¿Seria capaz de asesinar a la persona que amaba? Dicen que el destino es algo contra lo que no se puede luchar, pero, ¿El destino podrá ser derrotado por amor? Eso, solo lo dirá el tiempo, aunque solo quedan unos minutos...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**BIEN ¿Qué LES PARECI"? SABEN, ME ODIO POR ESCRIBIR ESTE CHAPTER, ESO DE PONER EN TREMENDO PREDICAMENTO A KAI, Y CONVERTIR EN UN ASESINO, LA NETA ANDABA BIEN FUMADA CUANDO ESCRIBI ESTO, ME ODIO, ME ODIO ¿USTEDES TAMBIÉN ME ODIAN? SABEN, MARIAH ME DEMANDO POR HABERLA INCLUIDO LA VEZ PASADA EN UNA PEQUEÑA ESCENA, QUE DIZQUE MERECIA MAS ASI QUE POR ESO LA QUE EN ESTE FIC AUQNUE NO CREO QUE LE VAYA MUY BIEN PROXIMAMENTE (ESO LE PASA POR MOLESTAR), POR OTRO LADO, VOY A ANDAR AUSENTE POR UN TIEMPO, NO SE CUANTO, ESPERO QUE NO SEA MAS DE UN MES, AUNQUE TALVEZ PUEDA ESCAPAR A MI COMPUTADORA ALGUNA VEZ Y SUBIR UN NUEVO CHAPTER, SAYONARA HASTA ENTONCES, MIENTRAS TANTO COMIENZO A COMERME MI PASTEL DE CUMPLEAÑOS (QUE POR CIERTO ES IMAGINARIO ) PUES EL LUNES 4 DE OCT ME HAGO UN AÑO MAS VIEJA JE (URGE BASTON POR SI ALGUIEN ME QUIERE REGALAR UNO), BUENO, YA ME ALARGUE, EL QUE MUCHO SE DESPIDE ES PORQUE NO SE QUIERE IR, ADI"S, ESPERO REVIEW......**


	6. Antes de un hilo

AQUI, DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO, ESTOY DE REGRESO CON EL CHAPTER 6, NO TERNGO MUCHO TIEMPO ASI QUE VOY DIRECTO A LOS REVIEW:

KIRA IVANOV HIWATARI: ESO DE QUE TALA SEPA TANTO BUENO....PUES NO SE COMO EXPLICARLO AHORA, LO ACLARE DESPUES, RECUERDA QUE TODO TIENE UNA RAZON Y ME GUSTA IR DEJANDO TROZOS QUE DESPUES SE ENTRELAZEN, QUE BUENO QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO EL FIC

SERENITYCHAN: VAYA, NO SABIA QUE TENIA EL EFECTO DE HACER LLORAR A LA GENTE, VAYA ESO ME HALAGA, POR OTRO LADO NO CREAS TODO LO QUE SE DICE ¿QUIEN DIJO QUE ESE ERA SU DESTINO REALMENTE? BUENO, UNO ES LO QUE ALGUIEN LES CUENTA, A QUE REALMENET SEA LA VERDAD, BUENO YO SE QUE ME HAGO BOLAS PERO PRONTO ME ENTENDERAS

AZUKAHAO: SI TE ENTENDI ESA VEZ, PERO YO QUISE HACERME BOLAS PARA OBLIGARME A ESCRIBIR JE JE, COMO QUE LAS AMENAZAS DE MUERTE AFECTAN, ESPERO QUE CUANDO LEAS ESTO TU HERMAQNO NO ESTE MUERTO, PORQUE AHORA SI NO TENDRAS A QUEIN MATAR, Y TALVES SI ME TOCARIA A MI JEJ JE

ELIZABETH: UN REVIEW POR CHAPTER,. QUE HALAGADA ME SIENTO SABES, QUE BUENO QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO COMO VA LA COSA, ESPERO QUE ELLLOS DOS SI QEUDEN JUNTOS

TAMY: A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA KAI DE VAMPIRO, Y LO DE REI NO, PERO QUE QUEIRES QEU HAGA, ME GUSTA HACERLOSI SUFRIR, AUNQUE EN REALIDAD ESPERO QUE LES VAYA MUY BIEN

KAINEKITO: HOLA AMIGA, GRACIAS POR LAS FELICITACIONES, Y POR CIEETO, AUQNEU YO TAMBIEN QUIERO MATAR A TALA, NO PUEDO NI TU DEBES, POR QUE SI NO NO PODRE UTILIZARLO PARA LO QUE NECESITO Y BUENO...EL TODAVIA TIENE QUE HACER MUCHAS COSAS POR AQUI, PERO DESPUES PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS CON EL ¿TE LATE?

GADISS: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSET EL FIC, Y CIERTO LA UNICA QUE PUEDE HACER ALGO POR ELLOS SOY YO, PERO, EN REALIDAD NO ESTES TAN SEGURA, PEDIRE CONSEJOS PROXIMAMENTE A USTEDES LECTORES, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ESTES PENDIENTE

BUENO AHORA SI LOS DEJO CON EL CHAPTER, ESPERO LES GUSTE

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La blanca luna llena brillaba sobre aquel cielo sine estrellas, el aire era pesado, denso, el constante aullido de los perros sofocaban las pesadillas de los sueños mortales, la oscuridad lo cubría todo, hasta aquel edificio en la que dos enamorados habían descubierto que sus destinos estaban cruzados.

-No, yo no voy a hacer eso, yo no soy capaz

-Mejor déjate de tonterías y palabras bonitas, veras como si lo harás

El pelirrojo de fríos ojos azules parecía disfrutar ver al neko tirado de rodillas sobre el suelo negando su proceder. Solo lo observaba fijamente, con una media sonrisa, sin mover un ápice de su cuerpo, Rei podía sentir eso, como la profundidad de esos oscuros e impenetrables ojos se burlaban de el. Pero, había otra mirada que lo lastimaba mas, una que se clavaba directo en su alma y que lo hacia retorcerse de dolor, aquellos mismos ojos en los que alguna vez vio amor ¡Kai! ¡Los de su Kai! Ahora lo observaban con el odio encendido en sus ojos carmín, aunque en realidad el bicolor lo siguiera amando igual que siempre.

De pronto, el sonido de un campanazo se escucho en el silencio incomodo que imperaba en aquel lugar, otro, y otro más. Tala sonrió triunfalmente, por un momento pareció verse cierta emoción en su rostro, se acerco a la cámara donde se encontraba el bicolor, y le dijo casi en un susurro que observara. Rei sentía que cada campanazo era como si un pedazo de su ser se escapara de su cuerpo, lo abandonara, pero al mismo tiempo lo inundara de una sensación totalmente desconocida. El sonido de aquella iglesia cercana anunciaba que solo faltaban segundos para las 12:00p.m., y que mientras mas se avecinaba ese momento, las sensaciones que invadían al neko eran más atroces. Frente a el apareció un escenario oscuro, unas paredes manchadas de sangre, de pronto comenzo a verse a si mismo, sujetando el cuerpo de una mujer. Ve como comienza a clavar sus afiladas uñas sobre la muñeca de aquella señora de cabellos azules, sonríe maliciosamente mientras la mira con indiferencia, la toma del hombro, y de repente con toda brutalidad le arranca el brazo. La sangre comienza a correr mientras el desgarrador grito de la mujer ensordece los tímpanos del chino. Otro campanazo mas, de pronto el neko puede observarse desgarrando con sus afiladas garras la espalda de la chica de ojos amarillos y cabello rosa. La chica suplica piedad, la implora casi en un delirio de su malherido cuerpo, a veces esta a punto de desfallecer de dolor, pero, el siempre la obliga con un azote a no caer inconsciente, quiere que se mantenga viva hasta el ultimo segundo. Un campanazo mas, el ultimo, el definitivo. Rei empieza a sentir que se ve a si mismo, que ya no es el, un deseo de muerte comienza a girar en torno a sus pensamientos, asesinatos, masacres, todos se abalanzan sobre los ojos del chino súbitamente, pero uno desquicia mas a el chico. Ve a Kai, tirado en el suelo, en ese aire frió, melancólico y moribundo, con sus ropas teñidas de sangre, su piel cubierta por horribles golpes, y esa inexpresiva facción de ausencia. El neko puede reconocer la imagen, la había visto antes en sus pensamientos, cuando creyó que alguien iba a matar al peliazul, pero esta vez era distinto, el se miraba a si mismo en aquella escena....el lo había hecho, o mas bien, el lo haría.

-No, eso no, yo no, no soy capaz de hacerte daño, te amo ¡No lo haré! ¡Maldición! ¡No lo haré!

El pelinegro sujeto con todas sus fuerzas su cabeza como queriendo arrancar las imágenes, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo haría; de pronto una luz blanca empezó a desprenderse de su cuerpo cubriéndolo todo, era tan intensa que cegó a todos los presentes de aquel lugar, no se podía ver nada.

-Kai, ¿Puedes oírme?

-¿Tyson?

-Vamos viejo, vamonos, ahora que podemos

El ruso-japonés escucho la voz de su eterno compañero de noche. Tyson abrió la puerta de la cámara desde afuera (que era la única manera de abrirla) aprovechando la distracción que provocaba la luz en todos.

-Listo, vamonos, sabia que llegaría el momento en que se distrajeran

-¿Qué dices? ¿Viste todo?

-Si, toma mi mano, rápido

-No, no me iré, no así, aun tengo que arreglar muchas cosas

-Viejo, eres un terco, pero aun así nos iremos

El vampiro lanzo un fuerte golpe hacia el duro abdomen del bicolor. Este, no pudo defenderse pues no veía en aquella oscuridad de luz, solo sintió el golpe provocándole que se desvaneciera, no tanto por la agresión, sino mas bien por el cansancio y el maltrato al que había sido sometido.

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Vamos bello durmiente, levántate

-Tyson... ¿donde estamos?

-¿No lo reconoces viejo?

El ruso-japonés había despertado de la inconciencia que el golpe de Tyson le había ocasionado. Observo con mucho cuidado el lugar tratando de reconocerlo, miro el suelo cubierto de polvo que hacia juego con las telarañas de las despintadas paredes, la soledad reinaba en aquel lugar deprimente...pero no pudo reconocer nada.

-Estupido ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Teniendo cosas más importantes que arreglar, me haces perder el tiempo en este lugar

El chico de ojos rojos se levanto del suelo dirigiéndose a la puerta principal que estaba a unos pasos de donde se encontraba. Antes de llegar a la puerta, pudo ver una vieja silla de madera, ya astillada por los años, y con algunas antiguas manchas de sangre, ahora ya sabia donde estaba...en su casa.

-Esa silla...ahí me sentaba de pequeño...estamos en mi antigua casa, pero, ¿Por qué?...Tyson ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar, que discutir-. Dice el chico con mucha seriedad

-¿Qué quieres decir? No tengo tiempo para eso, tengo que ir a...

-No puedes ir a ningún lado, estas muy lastimado, no se como te habrá golpeado aquel chico pelirrojo, pero te lastimo muy gravemente, y a pesar de que nuestras heridas siempre sanan rápidamente, aun estas herido

-En ese caso me iré a descansar a la bodega, no quiero estar aquí

-No, ahí no puedes regresar, es peligroso

(Pensamiento) Max y Kenny lo están esperando ahí para matarlo...no debí haber hecho un trato con ellos, no quiero que maten a Kai pero....

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ahh...olvídalo...te traje aquí por una razón importante

-¿Cuál?

-Esperame tantito señor desesperado

Kinomiya apareció y desapareció velozmente en unos instantes. El ojo humano no hubiera podido distinguir como este corrió presurosamente hacia un viejo mueble que aun estaba en algún rincón de la casa, pero Kai si. El vampiro de cabellos azules trajo consigo un libro de color rojo cubierto de polvo, este ya tenia las hojas amarillas y duras, pero aun así las letras eran legibles.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es de lo que quiero hablar, toma

El bicolor comenzó a hojear las páginas de aquel extraño libro. Decían cosas que el no alcanzaba a comprender, que no tenían sentido, así que detuvo su mirada en la página #41 y leyó con mucha atención:

"En una noche oscura, donde los aullidos se escuchen mientras el frió retuerce el alma de los lánguidos mortales, los dos seres destinados a cambiar el curso de la patética existencia humana se encontraran reunidos. El elegido, un sobreviviente convertido en un vampiro, tendrá que ser exterminado por la representación de la oscuridad en una pelea basada en el odio"

-¿Qué es esto? Es de lo que hablaba Tala, ese sobreviviente soy yo, pero ¿Por qué me llaman elegido? Talvez aquí venga alguna manera de evitar que yo tenga que matar a Rei o viceversa

"El elegido, el próximo a convertirse en el instrumento del destino, tendrá que ser un verdadero sobreviviente. Este, tendrá que haber sobrevivido a la muerte durante su infancia, haber fallecido pero no hacerlo, porque este mortal con su sangre de muerto vivo tendrá que perfeccionarse al convertirse en un vampiro, para después ser exterminado"

-A los 8 años....yo...Tyson....¿Que es esto?

-Lo que se supone que sucederá, pero ¿Qué te sucede?

-Eso que dice es verdad, yo...mi madre me contó que cuando yo tenia 8 años sufrí un accidente muy grave, y casi muero, ella siempre dijo que no sabia como había sobrevivido, yo en realidad no lo recuerdo, ahora entiendo...esa vez debí muerto pero no lo hice porque estaba destinado a ser un vampiro, aunque quizá en esos tiempos si morí

-¿Entonces siempre has estado destinado a esa vida?

"El elegido, tendrá que ser un descendiente que habrá heredado esta responsabilidad por parte de un miembro de su familia, quien habrá aceptado años antes manchar el nombre de su familia y entregarlo a la oscuridad"

-Y entregarlo a la oscuridad... ¿Quién? ¿Quién fue capaz de hacerme esto? Talvez...mi abuelo, el siempre me hablaba de ocultismo durante las pocas veces que lo vi en mi infancia

"Pero, se debe recordar que pare terminar el proceso, no solo es necesario matar al elegido, se tiene que...."

-Faltan hojas, ¡En este libro faltan hojas!, Tyson ¿Dónde estan?

-No se, yo en realidad nunca he leído eso

-Faltan algunas del principio, y arrancaron también las del final pero ¿Quién? ¿Cómo encontraste eso? ¡Dime!

-Yo...

-Por fin te encontramos Hiwatari

Una voz familiar se oyó en el aire de aquella casa. Entonces de un súbito salto, aparecieron frente a los dos no muertos dos chicos que reconocían perfectamente.

­-¿Nos extrañaste?

Son ustedes dos ¿Qué nunca podré librarme de ustedes?

-Eso es algo imposible, ¿Verdad jefe?

-Cierto Max, bueno, tan siquiera no, hasta que te hayamos exterminado

-No dejaremos que el mundo se destruya con tu muerte, por eso nosotros nos encargaremos de deshacernos de ti, antes de que el momento llegue

-Ahora entiendes la razón por la que siempre te hemos estado buscando Kai

-Yo creí que era un pasatiempo de inútiles sin quehacer-. Dijo sarcásticamente. Ya veremos si pueden conmigo imbeciles

De pronto, alguien sujeto fuertemente al bicolor. Este volteo y pudo ver como su compañero nocturno lo agarraba con fuerza aprovechándose de sus heridas.

-Bien hecho Tyson, hasta que haces algo bien, te estabas tardando en destruir a este monstruo

-¡Tyson tu....!

-Lo siento Kai

A pesar de que el ruso-japonés siempre había sido más fuerte que su compañero, esta vez, por lo grave de sus heridas no podía defenderse. Intento soltarse flexionando sus piernas hacia atrás para dar golpes que al chico de cabellos y ojos azules no le hicieron ningún efecto.

-Maldito Kinomiya, resultaste ser un traidor igual que todos

-Tranquilo Hiwatari, Tyson solo cumplió órdenes. La verdad las cosas se nos salieron de control, no creímos que el estupido de Rei fuera la representación del mal, pero eso no importa, con deshacernos de ti siempre ha sido suficiente ¿O tu que opinas jefe?

-Cierto, ¿Recuerdas esto Kai? La vez anterior te escapaste, pero ahora no tendrás la ayuda de Kon para salvarte, esta vez si será tu final

El jefe le mostró la pistola que desprendía aquella luz que era capaz de exterminarlo. El bicolor sabia que si ahora esa luz lo alcanzaba, acumulado ya con sus heridas, no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Todos buscaban matarlo, Max, Kenny, hasta Tyson que de cierta forma siempre le había ayudado, pero, lo que le dolía mas era saber que la persona que tanto amaba, Rei, pronto también querría acabar con su vida.

¡!!!!!!!!!!

La luz comenzó a brillar con menor intensidad dentro de aquel edificio. De pronto, la luz comenzó a desaparecer, dejando solo las nubes de polvo que lo cubrían todo. Ivanov pudo ver como una figura se asoma entre toda aquella oscuridad, pero no decía nada. La nube de polvo comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, y se alcanzaba a ver al neko tirado de rodillas contra el suelo, sudando de cansancio, mientras los fuertes latidos de su corazón reflejan su respiración agitada.

-Lo...lo...logre, aun soy yo, todavía soy yo, me siento igual, aun amo a Kai, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño, ni siquiera yo

El chico de color ámbar se incorporo mirando todo su alrededor, asegurándose que aun fuera el, que aun fuera dueño de sus actos y de sus pensamientos. Vio que Tala aun lo miraba, con sus típicos e inexpresivos gestos, sin decir palabra alguna, a pesar de que lo que el le había dicho no había sucedido, a pesar de que no se había transformado. Se sintió satisfecho, y sonrió en señal de victoria mientras la nube de polvo terminaba de desparecer, de pronto, sintió un fuerte golpe y se desvaneció. La nube de polvo se esfumo, y de ahí una figura comenzó a tomar forma, unos fríos ojos amarillos llenos de maldad, rencor y odio hicieron su aparición, su largo cabello negro estaba suelto, y estaba complemente desnudo. Esa figura era físicamente igual a Rei, pero no era el. Tala se acerco con pasos lentos y firmes hacia la figura, y le rindió una reverencia, mientras este observaba con mucho desprecio al neko que aun seguia inconsciente en el suelo.

-Las cosas no resultaron como tu lo planeaste Kon ¿Lo vez? Trataste de contener toda la maldad que infestaba tu cuerpo y lo único que conseguiste fue expulsarme

El chico miro con mucho desprecio todo a su alrededor, dentro de aquel lugar se podia sentir como un frió congelaba todo, pero al mismo tiempo se respira un olor nauseabundo y moribundo que desquiciaba los sentidos mortales. El aura que recorría todo era negativo, lleno de sombras perecederas que van y vienen formando imágenes aterrantes que huelen la muerte.

-Ahora es necesario Tala que terminemos lo que falta

-Tiene razón, el estupido de Rei no sabia que esto iba a pasar, así estaba escrito. Las dos almas eran demasiado fuertes para coexistir en un solo cuerpo, así que tenían que ser expulsadas en distintos seres, ahora todo lo que se necesita es que usted mate al malnacido de Hiwatari, y el mundo se llenara de caos

-Me aprovechare del inmenso amor que esos dos imbeciles sienten, o quiza, mejor del odio que ahora Kai siente por mi. Lamentablemente, yo no puedo ir a buscarlo, el tiene que venir a mi, así esta dictaminado, se que el vendrá, esperare a que el lo haga...y acabare con su patética existencia. Entonces me volveré a unir con el pobre de Rei, que ya no tendrá la suficiente fuerza para coexistir, y con mis poderes completos al 100 convertiré a este mundo en un lugar desolado, lleno de caos y destrucción, porque así esta escrito, jaja ja

Y en ese infierno en vida, solo se alcanzan a escuchar sus sádicas risas en aquel silencioso y oscuro edificio. Al final de cuentas, después de todo el esfuerzo de Rei, el mismo, o alguien mas, mataría a la persona que amaba, pero, la vida de Kai corre del hilo del destino, que muchas veces se puede romper ¿Será capaz el amor de dos personas capaz de cortar lo que los desune? Solo ellos lo saben, o quizá, alguien mas...

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ACABE, COMO QUE LA COSA YA ME QUEDO UN POCO EXTRAÑA, PERO HAY MAS DE LO QUE PARECE CREANME, ¿QUE TAL SI LO QUE ELLOS CREEN QUE ES SU DESTINO NO LO ES? BUENO, AHORA NO LES PUEDO DECIR MUCHO, USTEDES SABEN, LAS HOJAS CORTADAS PUEDEN DECIR MUCHAS COSAS, AUNQUE EN REALIDAD TODAVÍA NO SE QUE.

POR OTRO LADO, ODIO A TYSON, ESE KINOMIYA TRAIDOR NUNCA ME DIO CONFIANZA, PERO.....YA VERÉ QUE HACER CON EL. JA JA REGRESE A MAX Y A KENNY A LA HISTORIA ¿O A POCO USTEDES CREIAN QUE NADA MAS LOS IBA A USAR PARA UN CHAPTER? NOOO, TODO LO QUE HE PUESTO ESTA PARA ALGO, ADEMÁS METERÉ UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE MAS PORQUE CREANME LA COSA AUN SE COMPLICA MAS, NO VOY A JUNTAR A KAI Y A REI TAN FACILMENTE (SI ES QUE LO JUNTO ÑACA ÑACA)

BUENO, ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO (ES UN DECIR) PUES MI EXILIO DEL MUNDO IRREAL ACABA LA PROXIMA SEMANA, A REGRESAR A LA REALIDAD, ASÍ QUE OTRA VEZ ACTUALIZARE COMO SIEMPRE, ES DECIR, CADA SEMANA.

ESPERO SUS REVIEW CON INTENTOS DE HOMICIDIO (Y CREANME ME LLEGAN JE), INSULTOS, FELICITACIONES O CON LO QUE QUIERAN, PUES NO OLVIDEN QUE ESO HACE QUE UNO MEJORE, ADEMÁS DE QUE ME AYUDA A INSPIRARME, CUIDENSE, SAYONARA Y UN SUPER FAVOR TODO CURSI (AY QUE CURSI SOY), ¿PODRÍAN TERMINAR SUS REVIEW CON EL NUMERO 4? SE QUE ES TONTO, PERO ES MI NUMERO DE LA SUERTE, Y CREANME LO NECESITO PARA ESTA SEMANA, JA MI VIDA PENDE DE UN HILO, ¿PORFA? SOLO ESTA VEZ ¿SI? PROMETO NUNCA VOLVER A PEDIR ESTAS TONTERÍAS, Y A CAMBIO......PUES....NO SE......CREO QUE DEJARE QUE ELIGAN EL FINAL QUE USTEDES GUSTEN, CLARO CUANDO LLEGUE EL FINAL, MIENTRAS TANTO, ME DESPIDO...............

KIRA


	7. el hilo del destino1

**AHH, MI EXILIO TERMINO, AUNQUE EN REALIDAD QUIERO SEGUIR EXILIADA, LA PRIMERA ACTIVIDAD QUE MUESTRA MI LIBERTAD ES ESCRIBIR ESTE CHAPTER, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. SABEN, PENSÉ MUCHO AL RESPECTO CON ALGUNAS PETICIONES QUE ME HICIERON POR REVIEW Y TALVEZ SE LAS CONCEDA, UNA EN ESPECIAL ES MUY INTERESANTE PERO ALGO DIFICIL DE COMPLACER, AUN ASÍ HARÉ LO POSIBLE, ASÍ QUE APROVECHANDO QUE AHORA SI TENGO TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO CONTESTARE REVIEW:**

**ASUKA-HAO: BUENO, AHORA QUE ME ACLARAS QUE NO PUEDES MATARME ME SIENTO MAS TRANQUILA SABES, NUNCA LO HABIA PENSADO DE ESA FORMA JE JE . YO TAMBIEN QUIERO DEJAR A KAI Y A REI JUNTOS, PERO LA VERDAD NO SE COMO HACER ESO JE JE BUENO TALVEZ SI, PERO ESO SERA EN UN FUTURO LEJANO QUIZA, AUNQUE YO TAMBIEN SUPER ADORO ESA PAREJA. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC**

**DAMIKAHIWATARI: LO DE TU REVIEW, MAS BIEN CREO QUE ES CULPA MIA PORQUE TENGO CIERTOS PROBLEMITAS CON MI CUENTA, ES DECIR, CUANDO INTENTO DEJAR UN REVIEW CON EL LOGIN DE MI CUENTA ME ES IMPOSIBLE( NO SE PORQUE) ASI QUE TENGO QUE HACERLO AN"NIMO UTILIZANDO MI NOMBRE, SIN EMBARGO, TU CUENTA NO ADMITE ESO ASI QUE HAGO EL SUPER INTENTO CON MI LOGIN PERO COMO DIGO LO ENVIO PERO NUNCA APARECE, SIN EMBARGO, APROVECHO PARA DECIRTE QUE ME GUSTA TU FIC, Y TRATARE DE SEGUIR INTENTÁNDOLO.**

**SERENITYCHAN: SABES, TANTOS HALAGOS ME PUEDEN HACER DAÑO JEJE, EN REALIDAD LA PARTE MALA DE REI NO SALE EN ESTE CHAPTER POR CIERTAS RAZONES, DIGAMOS QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES UN INTROCUTORIO AL SIGUENTE MUAJAJAJA O.K ESTOY DESVARIANDO NO ME HAGAS MUCHO CASO, ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN TE GUSTE BYE**

**GADISS: VAYA, OTRA MAS QUE SE UNE AL CLUB ODIO A TYSON JE JE. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE QUE COMPLIQUE LAS COSAS, Y SI TIENES MUCHA RAZON, SI LOS JUNTARA TAN FACIL SERIA MUY ABURRIDO, BUENO, SI ES QUE LOS JUNTO, LA VERDAD ME LO HAN PEDIDO MUCHO ASI QUE ESTOY PENSANDO LA POSIBILIDAD, AHH Y GRACIAS POR DECIR QUE MI PETICI"N ERA DE LO MAS NORMAL, YO CREI QUE SE ME ESTABA BOTANDO LA CANICA O ALGO PARECIDO**

**ELIZABETH: QUE BUENO QUE ANDES OTRA VEZ POR ESTOS RUMBOS, TU SIEMPRE APOYÁNDOME CON ESTE FIC, SABES, ME HAS DESAHOGADO, AHORA GRACIAS A TI SE QUE SI LE PASA ALGO A KAI Y REI NO FUE CULPA MIA SINO DEL DESTINO, ME HE LIBRADO DE QUE ME MATEN A FUTURO JE JE,**

**BUENO, SE ACABARON LOS REVIEW, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE CUMPLIERON LA PETICI"N QUE HICE, ESPERO QUE LES GSUET ESTE CHAPTER, SAYONARA**

**¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Las nubes grises tapaban la ausente luna de aquella noche. Solo la oscuridad cubría la vieja casa que guardaba todos los dolorosos recuerdos de un pasado olvidado. Sus antiguas paredes, aun manchadas de la impúdica sangre, contenían las gargantas desgarradoras de la crueldad de unos ojos ámbar. Ahí, donde alguna vez vivió una familia feliz, donde infelizmente murieron; un enamorado estaba a punto de morir, otra vez, iba a dejar que el frió de robara su cuerpo...

-Maldito Tyson, nunca debí haber creído en ti

-Kai yo...lo siento...pero...es lo mejor

-Lo mejor para quien ¿Para quién? ¡Traidor!

-Ya cállense los dos, ha llegado el momento, sayonara Hiwatari

El chico de lentes y cabellos alborotado encendió aquel curioso artefacto que comenzó a desprender una brillante luz blanca. La enfoco directo al bicolor, que estaba muy cerca de el, sujetado involuntariamente por su compañero de noche. La luz comenzó a "quemar" la piel del peliazul, quien solo gritaba desesperadamente tratando de soltarse de Tyson. Sus profundos ojos carmín brillaban intensamente de la agonía que se esta evocando en su ser, sentía al mismo tiempo que la lava lo carcomía mientras el hielo frió helaba su sangre. Tyson escuchaba sus gritos, lo ensordecían, recorrían su cabeza de un lado a otro, lo martirizaban...

-(pensamiento) Kai...¿Por qué las cosas tienen que terminar así?...pero...es mi deber, para eso me enviaron aquí....han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros ¿El mundo vale tu muerte? ...no lo creo...

Kinomiya aventó hacia atrás al malherido bicolor. Por unos instantes la luz cubrió su cuerpo quemándolo, aun así aventó la pistola mientras le lanzaba un golpe al sorprendido Kenny. Max se acerco rápidamente queriendo golpearlo, pero algo lo detuvo, el ruso-japonés lo detenía con las pocas fuerzas que el quedaban, mientras el sudor frió caía de su hervido cuerpo.

-Kai

Tyson golpeo al chico rubio que no pudo resistir el golpe. El bicolor estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, pero el japonés lo detuvo apenas, pues los pocos segundos que había estado expuesto lo habían debilitado. Ambos se recargaron el uno al otro, sujetándose para sostenerse, y salieron de aquel lugar dejando a los dos chicos desmayados.

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¿Ahora a donde vamos?

-A un lugar a donde no puedan encontrarnos

-¿Ellos? Esos estupidos no creo que nos vuelvan a molestar

-Eso es lo que tu crees, no se rendiran, así como yo...hay muchos mas-. Baja la cabeza apenado

-Lo había olvidado traidor

-Amargado, ¡No me llames así!

-¿Y como quieres que te llame?

-Yo...

El japonés aun sentía remordimientos por lo que había hecho. No sabía porque Kai venia con el, no porque lo había salvado, pero no permitiría que nada le pasara. Llegaron a una casa en el centro de la ciudad, con un jardín amplio y pintura reciente. Tyson apenas tuvo fuerza para tocar la puerta, ahora era Kai quien lo sostenía. Una chica de ojos cafés abrió la puerta sin sorpresa alguna, les pidió pasar, y estos lo hicieron desesperadamente con la única intención de tirarse al suelo a descansar.

-Gracisa Hilary, sabia que podía contar contigo

-De nada Tyson pero...se ven muy mal ¿Qué les paso?

-No hagas preguntas niña, no te interesa

-¿Niña? Todavía que me preocupo por tu Kai y me contestas as

-¿Cómo sabes que me llamo así niña?

-Yo...este...lo supuse...Tyson me contó que tenia un amigo con ese nombre, tenias que ser tu, se ven muy mal, mejor descansen y mañana temprano hablamos

-Yo no tengo mañana, debo irme

-Otra vez no Kai, así no puedes ir a ningún lado, no podrás ayudar a Rei en ese estado

El ruso-japonés miro despectivamente al japonés y se fue directo a un rincón a descansar. Cerro los ojos, y no se movió ni dijo nada. Tyson se recostó en el sillón y Hilary se fue a descansar a su cuarto. Paso una eterna hora, y los pensamientos no dejaban de atormentar al bicolor.

-(p) Mi vida...un eterno martirio absoluto ¿Felicidad? ¿Qué se supone que es eso? ... ¿Por qué ahora que te encontré Rei tengo que matarte? ¿Por qué tienes que matarme? Yo...que no creía en el amor, que pensé que por mi ausente sangre no circularía la calidez de una esperanza, pero te encontré a ti, borrando la oscuridad de mi alma...y ahora me arrancas

-¿No puedes dormir viejo?

El bicolor seguía sin moverse de aquel rincón.

-No te hagas el dormido, se que no lo estas

-No molestes Kinomiya, no te interesa lo que haga

-¿Estas pensando el, verdad?

El bicolor abrió su ojo izquierdo de repente, mirando a Tyson, como si este realmente supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

-Lo vez, lo sabia, estas pensando en Rei. Sabes señor amargado, los dos se vn muy bien juntos

-Eso ya no importa-. Abre los dos ojos y observa el aire fijamente. Las cosas entre nosotros ya no pueden ser, si no lo mato, el lo hará ¿Qué caso tiene?

-Kai Hiwatari jamás se rendiría tan fácilmente. ¿Lo amas? Yo se que si, y el te ama ¿Qué importa que un estupido libro diga que entre ustedes dos eso no puede existir? Se lucha por lo que uno quiere, y si tu lo amas, por el deberías no dejarte llevar por cuentos de media noche, el amor es tan grande que puede romper el destino

-Talvez...

¡!!!!!!!!!

En aquel oscuro edificio lleno de hedor a muerte, frías paredes que parecen agonizar del sufrimiento que han visto, y eternas pesadillas que son contadas cada noche, un joven de cabellos negro y hermosos ojos ámbar permanece quieto, sin moverse, mirando el suelo, dentro de aquella oscura celda en el tercer piso.

Sus pensamientos van y vienen, ahora veía las cosas mucho más claras, las imágenes borrosas con las que siempre había lidiado toda su vida eran solo simples escenas de lo que había sido su existencia. Eso le dolía aun mas, saber que el mostruo era el, a pesar de que esa parte suya lo tuviera encerrado en esa oscura celda, pero al fin y al cabo, ese ser venia de su cuerpo, formaba parte de su ser, y eso era lo que lo hacia parte de su misma naturaleza, la de un asesino. De pronto, oyó unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente, miro hacia la rejilla de la puerta, y vio como una sombra abría la puerta con suavidad, como queriendo que nadie la escuchase. La puerta se abrió, y vio frente a el aquella chica de ojos ámbar mirándola sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mi ehh?

-Solo vine a asegurarme que no estuvieras muerto, aunque es lo que te mereces

-Talvez...talvez tengas razón, siento lo que te hice, pero, sabes que no era yo

-Yo te recuerdo perfectamente golpeándome, torturándome, estrujando mis huesos mientras mis gritos de dolor sonaban en tus oídos como una tierna melodía

-Tienes razón...ese fui yo

-Por eso disfrute burlarme de tu cuando andábamos, no tienes idea cuanto me divertía cuando me decías que me amabas, y yo te odiaba, solo esperaba este día, el momento en que sufrirías todo lo que me hiciste

-¿Tanto me odias? Yo nunca quise causarte tanto dolor pero...

-¡Pero lo hiciste, y nada puede cambiarlo! Espero que hasta el momento en que desaparezcas, tu alma sea devorada por los remordimientos del dolor que me causaste, a mí y a tantos más

-Ten seguro que así será pero... ¿Por qué no lo odias a el también? Le sirves y fue el quien realmente te causo tanto dolor, quien te hizo esto, si tanto nos detestas deberías alejarte de nosotros, ¡Podríamos volver a lastimarte!

-El dolor ya no me importa, además...yo a el no lo odio, solo a ti-. Lo mira despectivamente mientras sus ojos se tornan cristalinos

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo a mí? ¿Qué te hecho que no haya hecho el?

La chica se acerca con lentos pasos hacia el neko, y una lágrima cae de sus ojos hasta caer en el suelo.

-Porque a ti te amo...y a el no

Mariah da un suave beso a los labios del chino, quien no se mueve ni hace nada. La chica salio de la celda limpiándose los rastros de la única lagrima que había derramado. Rei se había quedado estupefacto, aquel beso le había traído tantos recuerdos, vinieron de pronto a el imágenes de todos sus momentos juntos, cuando creyó que la amaba. Ahora había entendido, a pesar de que de seguro cuando andaba con Mariah ella lo odiaba, su cariño había sido capaz de crear amor en su frió cuerpo lleno de odio, y eso mostraba que el amor podría vencerlo todo, incluso talvez al destino. Entonces decidió que estas ahí encerrado, lamentándose por lo que podría pasar era inútil, había cosas que no podía controlar, pero si era dueño de su vida. Aunque Kai ahora lo odiara, todavía el lo amaba, y eso no podía cambiarse, así que decidió que se escaparía, para que su amado bicolor lo matara, era lo que Kai siempre había querido, exterminar al asesino de sus padres, y lamentablemente Rei sabia que ese era el. Si tenia que morir para salvar la vida de la persona que amaba, para cumplir su mas grande anhelo, lo haría, aunque le costase su ser.

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dentro de aquella casa llena de un aire de paz y extensos jardines verdes, el sol comenzaba a asomarse avisando que seria un nuevo día, talvez como nunca antes se había vivido, y las tres personas que permanecían dentro de el lo sabian, especialmente la chica de cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo color.

-Todo se esta cumpliendo, aun lo que no saben ellos que se cumplir

-¿No sabemos que?

-Hilary, que se encontraba en el cuarto hablando sola, dejo caer unas viejas hojas cuando la voz del bicolor la interrumpió.

-Yo...nada....solo hablaba sola

-En serio, entonces que es todo esto, "El hilo del destino es capaz de romperse..." ¡Esas son las hojas que le faltaban al libro que estaba en mi casa! Tu los tienes ¡¿Por qué?!

El ruso-japonés miro con la rabia de sus ojos carmín a la japonesa que estaba atemorizada. El grito del peliazul, había traido rápidamente a Tyson que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué te pasa Kai? Tranquilo

-La estupida de tu novia tiene las hojas que faltan

-¿Las del libro?, Hilary, ¿Es eso cierto?

-Si, es verdad, pero, no quise ocultarselos. Max y kenny tenían el libro, y yo arranque las hojas, se las quite

-¿Qué tienes tu que ver con ellos?

-Ellos me prometieron regresarme a mi hermana si los ayudaba.- La chica no dejaba de llorar. Yo no quiero hacerles daño pero no tienen idea lo que es que tu hermana se haya convertido en un mostruo

-Veámonos Tyson, antes de que ellos lleguen aqu

-Hilary...yo...

-Tyson...Kai...ellos no van a venir, no saben que están aqu

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguro de eso?

-Porque yo amo a Tyson y no permitiría que nada les pasara

-Podrás engañar a Kinomiya con esas palabras, pero a mi no, ya tengo suficiente de traiciones, nos vamos

-Si, nos vemos, esos dos, aparte de utilizarme a mi para destruir a Kai, me traicionaron haciéndome creándome una novia para que me vigilara, quizá para que hallara la forma de acabar conmigo, no Hilary, no creo en ti

-Así como tu te alejaste de ellos, yo también puedo, lo hice por amor ¿No lo entiendes? Arranque las hojas porque había cosas de las que ellos no se podían enterar

-¿Cómo que?-. Dijo Kai fríamente

-Cuando vi el libro, leí que Rei se separaría en dos seres, uno que representa su parte buena, y otra que es la mala, que cuando alguno de ellos matara a Kai, se volverían a unir, y seria el caos del mundo

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué la persona que amo aun existe?

-¿ahora me entienden? Si había una parte buena, solo era necesario matar a la parte negativa, y así nos libraríamos de tirar sangre inocente, ni la de Kai, ni la de Rei

-Aquella hoja decía que el hilo del destino se puede romper, quizá a eso se refería

-¿Lo vez viejo? El destino se puede cambiar, no importa lo que este escrito, el amor es mas grande que eso

-Entonces iré a buscar a Rei a aquel edificio-. Kai veía borroso a sus compañeros, a pesar de que sus heridas no le dolían, todavía se sentía mal

-Kai, no has bebido sangre desde hace muchas noches, por eso estas muy débil

-Creo que no hay tiempo para eso

-No creo que puedas vencer a Tala, Mariah o a la parte mala de Rei en ese estado, nada mas vas a ir para que te hagan pure, como aquella vez

-Esta bien, dame a tu novia

-Oye, creí que no bebias sangre humana, y luego la de mi chica, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es eso o nada, ha dejado de importarme de quien sea la sangre, hay cosas mas importantes que eso. Además, no beberé mucha para que no se transforme, y evitar que pierda la vida si es eso lo que te preocupa

-Esta bien

-Gracias por decidir por mí, me gustaría que cuando un vampiro vaya a chuparme la sangre me avisara

--Esta bien, Hilary, voy a chupar tu sangre

Y en ese instante, el vampiro se lanzo velozmente sobre la muñeca de la japonesa quien no hizo nada. Mordió suavemente, tratando de no beber mas de la cuenta, no deseaba matarla, no atarla a una tortuosa inmortalidad, por eso no bebía sangre humana, no quería que nadie sufriera lo que el. Cuando la chica cayo desmayada, el la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras la sangre era succionada por la boca del bicolor. El pulso era cada vez mas lentos y sus palpitaciones se hacían mas escasas, así que dejo de beber su ojven y fresca sangre, la recostó en el sofá inconscientemente, mientras el salía de la casa en busca de Rei.

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cuando la chica despertó, sintió un extraño dolor en su muñeca derecha, se sentía cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en largas noches, quiso pararse pero Tyson la detuvo antes de hacerlo.

-Hola bella durmiente

-Tyson... ¿Dónde estas Kai?

-No me digas que ya te gusto el gruñón ese

-¿Tyson?...¿Donde esta?

-Ya se fue a buscar a Rei, a romper ese hilo del destino

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

-¿No lo vez? Todo esta escrito, no puede ir solo, porque si no perderá, si no sabe toda la verdad podría morir ¡Por eso me robe aquellas hojas! Para tener los medios necesarios para cumplir todo

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Tyson, Kai debe...es....

Hilary le contó toda la verdad al vampiro de ojos azules. KInomiya escucho con gran sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo con mucha preocupación. El destino no era lo que se tenia planeado ¿O si? Pero, aun así, la vida de Kai corría peligro, su muerte era inminente por no tener los medios para luchar contra lo que estaba predestinado: cruzar sus destinos eternamente. Algunos dicen que el destino si es capaz de cambiarse ¿Pero que pasa cuando se desconoce ese destino? ¿Cómo pelear contra lo que se ignora? Eso puede ser lo que le de la vida a Kai Hiwatari, o lo que lo acabe.

**¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**¿QUE OS PARECI"? ESTA VEZ SI ACTUALIZE RÁPIDO, Y TRATE DE CUMPLIR LA PETICION DE NO HACERLO TAN CORTO COMO UNO QUE OTRO CHAPTER QUE ME SALE ALGO CHIQUITIN. LA VERDAD IBA A DEJAR QUE TYSON SE SIGUIERA VIENDO COMO UN TRAIDOR PERO LO NECESITO DEL LADO DE KAI, AUNQUE COMO LO VIERON EL NO ES EL ÚNICO TRAIDOR, HILARY NO ES DEL TODO SINCERA AUNQUE NO PENSARIA MAL DE ELLA. ADEMÁS, COMO VEN, ELLA SABE MAS DE LA CUENTA, POBECITO KAI ¿QUE LE ESPERA? ¿CUAL ES REALMENTE EL DESTINO? SI LO SE, SE QUE LLEVO ALGUNOS CHAPTER JUGANDO CON ESO Y CONFUNDIENDOLOS QUE ES ESE CONDENADO DESTINO DEL QUE TANTO HABLO, PERO ME GUSTA COMPLICAR LAS COSAS ¿A POCO LES GUSTARÍA QUE LAS COSAS SE ARREGLARAN TAN FACILMENTE? CLARO, SI ES QUE SE ARREGLA JE JE. BUENO ME DESPIDO, ACTUALIZO LA PROXIMA SEMANA, ESPERO SUS REVIEW CON CARTAS BOMBAS, AMENZAS, INTENTOS DE HOMICIDIOS O FELICITACIONES, TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO JEJE**

**SAYONARA**


	8. el hilo del destino2

TODO COMENZÓ UNA FRÍA TARDE DE NOVIEMBRE, EL SOL SE OCULTABA ENTRE LAS GRISIS NUBES, Y UN PIANO SE ESCUCHABA ENTONANDO UNA TRISTE MELODIA DE AUSENCIA...ASÍ FUE COMO COMENCÉ A ESCRIBIR ESTE CHAPTER ASÍ QUE NO ME CULPEN POR CUALQUIER COSA QUE NO ESTUVIERA PREVISTA EN ESTE FIC, LOS PIANOS A VECES SACAN COSAS DE MI QUE NO CONOZCO, PERO ANTES DE PROSEGUIR CON EL FIC CONTESTO REVIEW:

DAMIKA H.: ¿FINAL? ¿QUE PASO SI OS DIGO QUE NO SE CUANDO SUCEDA ESO? SI LO SE, SE QUE SUENA RARO PERO ASÍ ES, AUNQUE CREO QUE EL FINAL SE ACERCA (SE ME AGOTAN LAS IDEAS JE) , AUNQUE NO SE COMO SEA, TEMO POR LAS IDEAS NOCTURNAS QUE PUEDAN PROVOCARLO. POR OTRO LADO, PROMETO INTENTAR DEJARTE UN REVIEW EN TU HISTORIA, SI NO ME ES POSIBLE YA VERÉ QUE HARÉ, AUNQUE YA ME HAYAS DISCULPADO POR LO DE LA OTRA VEZ YO AUN SIENTO QUE DEBO HACERLO

GADISS: ¿INTELIGENCIA EN TYSON? NO SABIA QUE HICIERA MILAGROS, JA CREO QUE TU ME ENTIENDES, Y QUE LO SIGAS ODIANDO, EN REALIDAD CREO QUE NO PUEDO HACER MUCHO POR REMIDIRLO ANTE TUS OJOS, ASÍ QUE NO TE DIRÉ NADA DE EL. NO ME HAGAS MUCHO CASO CON LO DE MI EXILIO, ESE DÍA AUN SEGUÍA ALGO DEPRE POR ESO, CREO QUE ME HABÍA ENCARIÑADO CON MI VIEJA SITUACION, TU SABES LA SOLEDAD A VECES PUEDE DESQUICIARTE Y HACER QUE UNO DIGA Y PIENSE TONTERÍAS, PERO AHORA QUE TENGO DE NUEVO LIBERTAD, LUZ DEL SOL Y MÚSICA (AMO LA MÚSICA) ME SIENTO DE MARAVILLA, Y NO PENSARE EN EXILIARME DE NUEVO, BUENO TALVEZ ALGÚN DÍA, PERO NO CREO QUE SUCEDA PUES EXTRAÑO A TODO MUNDO JEJE, ESPECIALEMENTE EL PODER LEER FICS, SAYONARA

KIRA IVANOV HIWATARI: CLARO QUE ME GUSTA ENREDARLOS, NO SABES COMO LO DISFRUTO ¿SABES PORQUE? PORQUE YO ESTOY IGUAL QUE USTEDES, ES DECIR, ENREDADA, PUES EN REALIDAD NO SE COMO ES QUE TERMINO COMPLICANDO LAS COSAS ASÍ, ES MAS, ESPERA A QUE LEAS ESTE CHAPTER Y ENTENDERAS PORQUE DIGO QUE ANDO DE LO MAS ENREDADA, PUES LAS COSAS QUE PARECEN SER ALGO EN REALIDAD NO SON LO QUE SON Y....AHHH NO ME ENTIENDO (NOTA: NO ME HAGAS MUCHO CASO)

ASUKAHAO: EN REALIDAD SI POR MI FUERA YA LOS HUBIERA DEJADO JUNTOS DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO PERO JEJE TU SABES A VECES LAS COSAS SE DEBEN AJUSTAR A LA TRAMA, ALGUNOS DÍAS ME LEVANTO CON "AHH SE VEN TAN LINDOS JUNTOS, QUE SE QUEDEN ASÍ" PERO HAY DÍAS QUE DIGO "NO, COMO QUE ME LATE MAS HACERLOS SUFRIR" Y BUENO, ESPERO QUE EL DÍA QUE ESCRIBA EL FINAL DE ESTO SEA UNO DE ESOS DÍAS EN DONDE ME GUSTA VERLOS JUNTOS.

SERENITYCHAN: VAYA, NUNCA NADIE ME HABIA DICHO QUE KAI Y REI SE VEN BIEN JUNTOS COMO AMIGOS, PERO AHORA QUE LO PIENSO TIENES RAZON, ASI QUE LOS DEJARE ASI JEJE. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE EL MISTERIO, PORQUE EN REALIDAD NO TE ASEGURO QUE EN ESTE CHAPTER SE ACLARE ALGO, ES MAS YO DIRIA QUE CONFUNDO MAS JEJE, BUENO ESPERO VERTE POR AQUI PRONTO

POR EL MOMENTO ES TODO, DEBO COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR EL FIC PORQUE SINO NO CUMPLIRÉ MI PROMESA DE ACTUALIZAR EN UNA SEMANA, ADVERTENCIA ¿COMO COMENZÓ TODO ESTO? NO LO SE ¿COMO TERMINARA? YO TEMO LA RESPUESTA A ESA PREGUNTA

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Las nubes grises cubrían el oscuro cielo de aquella fría noche, no había estrellas esa vez, solo el impasible viento que se azotaba ofreciendo la única compañía en aquel sombrío paraje. Dentro de aquella lúgubre mansión llena de soledad, cubierta de objetos antiguos, las luces permanecían apagadas por los largos pasillos y todos los rincones abandonados, excepto en un solo lugar, en aquella elegante habitación donde dos tenues velas ahuyentaban la penumbra, y una fría conversación rompía el silencio que ahogaba los adentros de la triste cena.

-La hora esta llegando, las cosas han empezado a cumplirse-. El señor toma la copa de vino y bebe un sorbo

-Así es, la hora se acerca, y ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta que sus destinos por fin se cruzaran-. La chica de hermosos ojos verdes corta el caviar suavemente, lo mete en su fina boca mientras lo degusta en silencio

-Sin embargo Marian, Kai puede echar a perder de nuevo las cosas, y no podemos permitir que eso suceda, por mas que hasta este momento todo se este llevando a cabo como esta escrito debemos encargarnos que nada ni nadie altere el destino

-Tienes razón, y no te preocupes, no permitiré que nada ni nadie cambie lo que debe ser, iré a asegurarme que esos dos cumplan su destino, aunque yo se que así será, de eso estoy segura

-Esta bien, puedes ir, no esta de mas que nos aseguremos. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Kai, talvez te acompañe, deseo ver como la fría sangre de un vampiro recorre su etéreo cuerpo

-Me pregunto si su siempre característica frialdad aun invade su corazón, y todo su ser

-Tendremos que verlo, sus días como caballero de la noche se extinguen Marian, así que debemos recordarle la parte de su vida que le hace falta, y que necesita completar

-Sin embargo, estamos olvidando a Rei, ahora que son dos seres el momento de nuestra aparición esta mas cerca que nunca, aunque Tala no pudo constatarnos si su separación fue completa o solo parcial, porque un cambio en eso podría traer muchos problemas

-No te preocupes, como tu sabes, las cosas no son lo que parecen, y a pesar de cómo se haya visto todo, la separación debió ser parcial...así como esta escrito debe ser

Los dos continuaron cenando, en silencio, sin mirarse, mientras la oscuridad vuelve a apresar la elegante mansión cuando la luz de la vela se extingue con un aire frió que entro por la ventana.

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Al estar dentro de aquella sombría celda, podía sentir como el intenso frió helaba mis huesos provocando que mi cuerpo estuviera a punto de desfallecer en varias ocasiones. Pero, por más que el deseo de rendirme invadiera mis pensamientos a cada momento, había una imagen más recurrente en mi mente, unos ojos carmín me miraban tiernamente mientras esos fuertes brazos recorrían mi espalda en un calido abrazo, Kai no dejaba de llenar el vació que a veces se formaba en aquella horrible desesperación. Y era por el que no me rendía, era por el que esperaba un momento, cualquier oportunidad para escapar de aquí y poder verlo, aunque fuera solamente para que el completara su venganza, para que el..me matara. Sentía la desesperanza gobernarme, pues cada segundo que yo pasara ahí seria una oportunidad para que mi otro ser, esa abominación proveniente de mi cuerpo le hiciera daño, aunque, en realidad no sabia que me dolía mas, si que pudieran lastimarlo o saber que cada minuto me odiaba mas. Escuche unos pasos acercarse, eran lentos, fríos, calculados, quizá Mariah de nuevo buscando burlarse de mi, herirme; la puerta de aquella celda se abrió rechinando tristemente, y pude ver la sombría visita que recibía, era el, ese monstruo que era parte de mi.

-¿Cuánto mas que se tarde ese estupido vampiro?

-No lo se, deberías saberlo, ustedes dicen saber todo de nuestras vidas

-Solo lo que debe ser

-¿Y que se supone que debe ser?

-Por ejemplo esto Rei, nuestra separación en dos seres distitintos, una dualidad transitoria pero necesaria

-Eso es lo único bueno que he sacado de todo esto, separarme de ti, de esa maldita parte de mi ser que me ha atormentado siempre

-Pero soy tu, no soy algo indistinto a ti, sino una parte necesaria de tu ser, dentro de ti en lo mas profundo de tus pensamientos deseas que este contigo, que aun sea parte de ti

-no lo creo

-Yo no pensaría eso mi querido Rei Kon

Se quedo mirándome con esos fríos e inexpresivos ojos ámbar, solo así, fijamente, sin decir palabra alguna. No entendí porque lo hacia, pero, por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a perderme en esa inquietante mirada, sentía como si quisiera unirme a el, fusionarme y jamás separarme de su cuerpo. No se como paso, pero, comencé a besarlo en sus labios, eran fríos pero a la vez frescos, el me imito y comenzamos a juguetear con nuestras bocas, a veces eran suaves mordidas, otras mas eran intensas, disfrutaba tanto recorrer con mi lengua cada rincón de su fresca boca. Un deseo enorme cubrió el absoluto de mis pensamientos, ya no había Kai, lo había olvidado en ese cúmulo de emociones que quemaban mi sangre, baje mi mano acariciando la torneada pierna de mi compañero que solo continuaba el momento rozando mi espalda, entonces ese ardor que me devoraba se hacia cada vez mas intenso, esa incipiente necesidad de hacerlo mío, de tenerlo, de ser parte suya era insoportable, lo acaricie en la parte baja de su miembro con la mano derecha mientras con la otra desabrochaba su prenda lentamente, solo faltaban instantes para que esa unieron se llevara a cabo, cuando el, solamente, sin decir nada, sin ninguna razón, me rechazo.

-Lo vez, te lo dije, me necesitas, me deseas, quieres que forme parte de ti otra vez

-Yo...no se como paso....pero al tenerte cerca de mi no pude evitar besarte, me perdi en el deseo de tenerte

-Ya lo entendiste Kon, así son las cosas, y te complacere, pronto seremos uno otra vez, pero aun no es el momento

-No, no habrá otro momento, no se como paso eso pero no volverá a ocurrir, yo amo a Kai, y el es el único con el que deseo estar

-¿Así que amas a Kai? Ya lo veremos, cuando llegue el momento de seguro preferirás estar conmigo y no con el

-¡Ya lo veremos!

-Así será, pues yo haría lo mismo

-Disculpe que lo moleste señor mío, he traído la cena

Mariah entro a la celda donde nosotros estábamos interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Llevaba un plato de comida en una mano y en la otra un poco de agua. El la miro con desprecio, como si estuviera molesto que nos hubiera interrumpido o quizá así la miraba siempre, con esa indiferencia que podía ser capaz de matarte con una contemplación de sus ausentes ojos. Sin decir nada, el se salio, sin dirigirnos una mirada ni a ella ni a mi. No quería que se fuera, aun tenia que explicarme porque dijo que el haría lo mismo, que ambos nos elegiríamos. Cerró la puerta suavemente y le ordeno a Mariah que no demorara conmigo, quizá aun deseaba platicar o talvez en el fondo sabía que la chica sentía algo por mí, que podría dejarme escapar o hacer una tontería. Lo que el no sabia es que yo me aprovecharía de eso.

-Nunca creí que algo de mi pudiera ser tan frió

-No solo algo de ti, sino todo tu

-Sabes que no es cierto, una parte de mi, yo, puede sentir cariño, amor, igual que tu

-Eso es un defecto que tengo, amarte, pero no intentes engañarme haciéndome creer que me amas, porque eso no es verdad, tú quieres al estupido de Kai

-Tu me amas ¿Verdad? Entonces debes saber como me siento al no tenerlo a mi lado, al no sentir sus besos ni su respiración cerca de mi. Ahora me desprecia, por lo que fui, por lo que soy, igual como lo haces tu. Mariah, yo siento lo mismo que tu, no tener a la persona que uno quiere, si no es justo para ti ¿Crees que es justo para mi? Yo se que una parte de ti me ama, tu me lo dijiste, y si eso es verdad, déjame estar con la persona que quiero por unos instantes, aunque sea solo para que me mate

Sabia que algo dentro de ella podría hacerla reaccionar, a pesar de que lo ahora fuera, una parte de ella, en el fondo de si aun me quería, y yo había apelado a ese amor tratando de conseguir mi libertad, quizá no era justo pero era lo único que podía hacer para tratar de escapar de ahí. Ella solo me miro, fríamente por unos momentos, pero pude ver que sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, cuando se dio cuenta que yo lo había notado, me dio la espalda y con una voz entrecortada que no me creo capaz de olvidar me dijo:

-Esta bien, puedes irte, solo para que te maten, con tu muerte me harás feliz porque con tu sangre pagaras lo que me hiciste, y además por unos segundos pensare que me debes algo, que estas agradecido conmigo pues te reuní con la persona que amas...para que te extermine

No se en realidad porque me dejo, quizá, en el fondo quería creer que era porque me amaba y no porque deseaba verme morir. Me abrió la puerta agachando la cabeza, como si en cualquier instante se fuera a arrepentir, me acerque y le di u suave beso en la mejilla, talvez esa fue la única manera que halle de disculparme por todo lo que había hecho y al mismo tiempo agradecerle haberme dado esta oportunidad.

-Gracias

-Vete antes de que me arrepienta

No pude ver que después de mi beso una triste lágrima caía de sus melancólicos ojos y rozaba su mejilla para estrellarse con el suelo, igual que lo que una vez fuimos.

"""""""""""""""""

El bicolor se escondía entre las sombras de aquel oscuro edificio. Después de haber bebido la sangre de Hilary se sentía con mas fuerzas que nunca, subió al techo volando y desde ahí entra por una ventana del ultimo piso. Los oscuros pasillos estaban solos, después de haber inspeccionado un rato descubrió que en aquel gran edificio solo se encontraban Mariah, Tala, la otra parte de Rei y su adorado neko. Corrió mezclandose entre las sombras, ya sabía como llegar hasta la celda donde se encontraba Rei sin toparse con nadie más. Al final del pasillo, oye unos pasos que se acercan hacia donde esta el, son rapidos, pero no con la acostumbrada velocidad de un no muerto, así que acelera sus pasos esperando ver una figura conocida.

-¡Kai!

-¡Rei!

Ambos se miraron como si tuvieran una eternidad de no haberse visto, corrieron y se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, besándose y hablando al mismo tiempo mientras algunas lágrimas caían de los ojos del Neko.

-KaI...yo...lo siento...siento lo que le hice a tus padres....pero te amo...sobre todas las cosas

-No t e preocupes...tu no fuiste...esa parte tuya lo hizo

-¿Entonces lo sabes?

-Si, lo leí en un libro que habla de nosotros dos, y dice que el hilo del destino se puede romper, eso significa que tu y yo podemos estar juntos

-¿Entonces no quieres matarme?

-Nunca mataría a quien amo

Ambos se abrazaron, y se quedaron así por unos segundos sin darse cuenta que alguien mas los miraba. Un disparo se alcanzo a escuchar en ese silencio, mas ninguno pudo notarlo, Rei solo pudo sentir como algo atravesaba su espalda provocando que la sangre comenzara a teñir de rojo su ropa.

-Kai-. Lo dice casi desmayándose mientras el bicolor lo sostiene incrédulamente

-Rei ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¡Quien!

-Si no podemos acabe contigo, lo haremos con el, pero no permitiré que el mal se apodere de el mundo-. Max sale de las sombras con una pistola

-Tu...

El ruso japonés se lanza enfurecido contra el chico de ojos azules, en sus ojos carmín se puede ver como la rabia se ha apoderado de el. Lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas provocando que el chico saliera disparado contra la pared. La sangre comienza a aparecer en la cien del estadounidense mientras el bicolor se acerca para acabar con su vida. Lo levanta tomándolo del cuello y cuando esta a punto de estrujarlo una voa lo libera de la ira que se había apoderado de el.

-Kai...Kai...

-Rei-. El peliazul suelta a Max y corre velozmente hacia donde esta el neko

-Ja, creo que a pesar de todo no podremos estar juntos-. Deja caer una calida lágrima de sus ojos ámbar. Aunque ellos tampoco tendrán lo que querían, a nosotros, les ganamos, alteramos el hilo del destino

-¡Cállate! ¡Así no! ¡Así no debía ser! No tiene sentido alterar el destino si no podemos estar juntos ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-Talvez, pero yo haría lo que fuera por ti, incluso morir, si con mi muerte salvo tu vida, aceptare la derrota

-¡No! ¡Debe haber otra manera!

-No, lamentablemente no hay otra manera

-Claro que la hay, Rei ¿Desearías estar conmigo para siempre? ¿Para toda la eternidad?

-Kai yo....por ti seria capaz de todo, incluso morir por ti

-Entonces bebe de mi sangre, se lo que yo soy y vive conmigo toda la eternidad

El bicolor mordió suavemente al neko haciéndole una pequeña incisión, después hizo lo mismo consigo, se clavo sus delgados colmillos en su muñeca izquierda manchando su blanca piel de roja sangre y se la ofreció al débil chino. Este lo miro extrañado durante unos segundos, como si temiese que algo malo fuera a ocurrir, pero ese pensamiento se borro al pensar que quizá así estaba rompiendo ese hilo del destino del que tanto hablaban. Chupo la herida y comenzó a beber la calida sangre de su amado, era como si en ese instante se estuviera uniendo a el, y no a aquella cosa que era parte de si.

-Eso no sucederá, nunca jamás

La otra parte de Rei grita fríamente, y rápidamente, sin que nadie pueda verlo le lanza una patada al bicolor provocándole salir lanzado a unos metros del Chino.

-Kai, Rei es mío, de nadie mas, y no permitiré que lo conviertas en un maldito vampiro, ja, ahora mismo acabare contigo para que el y yo siempre estemos juntos, como deber ser

-Ya lo veremos imbecil, esta vez no estoy débil como aquella ocasión en que pelee con Tala, tu ni siquiera tienes las fuerzas que el porque si fuera así, estaría lastimado, pero tu tan solo pudiste aventarme a unos cuantos metros con todas tus fuerzas ¿Así me ganaras?? No lo creo

-Tienes razón, no soy Ivanov pero tengo la suficiente fuerza para acabarte yo solo, aun sin estar fusionado con Rei soy suficientemente fuerte como para destruirte

Los dos comenzaron a pelear. El neko no podía ver nada, ambos peleaban tan rápidamente que era imposible distinguirlos, y más en aquella atroz oscuridad. Por algunos instantes uno caía y Rei alcanzaba a percibirlo, pero inmediatamente desaparecía y comenzaban otra vez esos ruidos que suponía el chino eran sus golpes. A veces era Kai, otras la otra parte de Rei, quien aparecía frente a los ojos del joven de pelo negro, mas ninguno parecía estar en realidad lastimado, así como las marcas aparecían, estas desaparecían inmediatamente. Rei cada vez se sentía mas débil, comenzaba a ver borroso y sus fuerzas desaparecían, no se desvanecía porque algo lo ataba a mantenerse despierto, la inquietante necesidad de no permitirse morir mientras a su Kai-Chan pudiera pasarle algo. De la nada, aparecieron Tyson y Hilary, que vieron sin mucho asombro todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Rei ¿Por qué tus dientes están manchados de sangre? ¿Qué hiciste?

-....Tyson....yo....iba a....

-¿A convertirte en un vampiro? ¿Igual que Kai? Ni se te ocurra hacer eso

-Yo...

-Tyson...¡Maldición! ¿Otra vez me estas traicionando?

-No Kai, solo lo hacemos por su bien, hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes

-¿Cómo que? ¡Eres un traidor y nunca dejaras de serlo! De seguro sigues con ellos, Max le hizo eso, y la única forma de salvarlo es que yo lo convierta en un vampiro, así nadie podrá separarnos

-¿Seguro? ¿Estas seguro de eso? Tu...

-¡Ya cállense! ¡No interrumpan!

La otra parte de Rei se lanzo violentamente contra Tyson interrumpiendo su frase. En ese instante, el ruso-japonés aprovecho para atacar a su contrincante que estaba desprevenido y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas provocando que este chocara contra la pared cayendo inconsciente. El bicolor se acerco rápidamente y comenzó a golpearlo intensamente haciendo que el otro ser de Rei comenzara a sangrar sin parar, esta vez sin que sus heridas sanaran, escuchaba que Hilary y Tyson hablaban mas no les prestaba atención, solo se dedicaba a lastimar a aquella cosa que estaba frente a el. Un fuerte golpe, tan penetrante como doloroso salio de una brillante luz, y aventó al ruso-japonés tirándolo a unos metros de el. Rei, de alguna manera, y por una razón desconocida, había adquirido por unos instantes fuerzas y había golpeado gravemente a la persona que amaba, a Kai, para salvar aquella parte que era suya. Después, solo cayo inconsciente, así como había aparecido, se había desvanecido en el suelo. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, es especial Kai.

-...Rei...

El golpe no le había hecho mucho daño, así que inmediatamente el bicolor se incorporo para atacar de nuevo a su contrincante. Sin embargo, aun se encontraba su neko ahí, tirado, inconsciente, y podía correr a tratar de despertarlo para darle de beber de su sangre y convertirlo en un vampiro, o de una vez matar a ese monstruo y terminar con todo esto ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué elegir? ¿Realmente Rei lo amaba tanto como decía? Si era así ¿porque lo había atacado cuando estuvo a punto de liberarlo de todo, de matar a esa parte suya que decía tanto odiar? El ruso-japonés se quedo mirando estupefacto, no entendía que era lo que acababa de suceder, talvez en el fondo al chino le gustaba ser lo que era, talvez amaba a esa parte suya y a quien quería ver muerto era a el, a Kai.

-Kai...Rei te ama, solo que...

-¿Qué Tyson? ¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz! ¡Tu y Hilary se pueden ir al demonio con sus estupideces del destino y todo eso, estoy harto que mi maldita vida dependa de lo que alguien mas diga! Haré lo que yo quiera

El peliazul se acerco frente al cuerpo inconsciente del otro ser del neko, lo miro por unos segundos como si dudara, como si lo que fuera a hacer no fuera la correcto, pero estaba decidido, la mejor forma de librarse de todo esto, de salvar su vida era matando a esa cosa.

-No lo hagas

Pero el bicolor no hizo caso a las palabras de los dos chicos.

-Talvez deberías hacerle caso a tus amigos Kai

El ruso-japonés detuvo su golpe cuando escucho aquella voz femenina que se alcanzo a oír de algún lugar, pero no se distinguía a quien pertenecía.

-¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso niña? No me interesa lo que digas

-¿En serio? ¿Qué no te lo han dicho tus amigos? Pues si ellos no te lo dicen, yo lo haré-. Se escucho una gruesa voz masculina entre las sombras. La separación de Rei no fue absoluta, en realidad no existe una parte buena o mala como creíste, solo un ser dominado mas por un lado, eso es todo, cierta parte del ser que quiere matarte te ama, y cierta parte del ser te ama desea exterminarte ¿Ahora lo vez? Si te quedas con el siempre habrá la posibilidad que estés viviendo con el enemigo. Además, los poderes han sido repartidos en ambos, por eso aquella cosa no fue capaz de exterminarte, pues aun es muy débil, pero Rei si pudo lastimarte porque por algunos segundos saco el poder que le pertenece

-Di lo que quieras, no me interesa lo que me digan

Las sombras saltaron de la oscuridad haciéndo acto de presencia frente a aquellos chicos.

-Ustedes....

-Kai ¿Los conoces?

-No me digas que ya nos olvidaste tan pronto Kai

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos hijo, es hora de que ambos cumplan su destino

-Kai ¿Quiénes son?

-Ellos...ellos son...mi hermana...y mi padre

El bicolor no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo estaba tan confuso, primero Rei, la persona que amaba, lo había atacado intentando salvar aquella cosa que los separaba y no les permitía ser feliz. Ahora, frente a el, estaba su hermana Marian, y su padre, que el había creído muertos hace ya mucho tiempo, las personas que eran el motivo para que el fuera lo que era, un vampiro, un ser deseoso de venganza por la muerte de sus seres queridos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cómo era que todo lo que el creía de pronto se estuviera desvaneciendo? Ya no entendía cual era ese dichoso destino del que tanto le hablaban, aquel que ambos debían cumplir y para el cual habían nacido. Ninguno de los dos lo sabían, pero sus destinos estaban a punto de cruzarse, esta vez para siempre......

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿QUE OS PARECIÓ? UNA PREGUNTA QUE ESPERO QUE ME CONTESTEN SINCERAMENTE ¿ME ESTOY DESBRAYANDO CAÑÓN? ¿ALUCINO BARATO? O.K PROMETO NO FUMAR COSAS RARAS NI OÍR PIANO CUANDO ESCRIBA FICS

COMO YA LO NOTARON, APARECI EN ESTE CHAPTER A LA LINDA MARIAN, QUE PA VARIAR ES HERMANA DE KAI, NO SE SI RECUERDEN PERO EN UN CHAPTER DIJE QUE ALGUIEN DE LA FAMLIA HIWATARI HABÍA ELEGIDO A KAI PARA TODO ESTO ¿HABRÁ SIDO SU PADRE? ¿COMO ES QUE ESTÁN VIVOS SI SE SUPONE REI LOS HABÍA MATADO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO? ¿EN REALIDAD ESTÁN MUERTOS Y SON MANEJADOS POR REI (BUENA ESA PARTE DE REI)? SABEN, CREO QUE EL FINAL SE ACERCA, ASÍ QUE TENGO QUE JUNTAR TODOS AQUELLOS ELEMENTOS OLVIDADOS EN ESTE FIC PERO QUE SON IMPORTANTES ¿DONDE ESTA TALA? ¿Y LA MALDITA H ENCERRADA EN UN CIRCULO? ¿CUAL ES ESE DICHOSO DESTINO DEL QUE TANTO HABLAN? ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES KAI? ¿QUE ES LO QUE LEYÓ HILARY EN AQUEL LIBRO, Y QUE KAI IGNORA? SON SOLO ALGUNAS DE LAS COSAS A CONTESTAR, LOS DEJO, ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO, ALGÚN COMENTARIO, INTENTO DE HOMICIDIO, RECLAMACIONES, CARTAS BOMBAS LAS ESPERO CON TODO GUSTO, Y SI ALGUIEN QUIERE RECLARME MAS DIRECTO O SOLO PLATICAR, PUES AHÍ ANDA MI MSN PARA QUE ME AGREGUEN, SAYONARA.


	9. LA VERDAD

AQUÍ ESTOY CON EL CAPITULO 9 DE ESTE FIC, SE QUE ME TARDE DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO MI VIDA HA ESTADO UN TANTO REVOLTOSA EN ESTOS MESES, AUN ASÍ TRATE DE ESCRIBIR ALGO QUE VALIERA LA PENA DESPUÉS DE TAN LARGA ESPERA.

DEBO DECIR QUE ESTE CHAPTER ESTA LLENO DE DEMASIADOS FLASH BACK PUES SON NECESARIOS PARA EXPLICAR ESTE CAPITULO JEJE, ADEMÁS POR FIN EXPLICO MUCHAS COSAS QUE NUNCA ACLARE, QUE ESTUVIERON CONFUSAS PARA POR FIN SENTAR LOS FINALES DE ESTE FIC, EM FIN OS DEJO.

ADVERTENCIA: ME OS FUME LA COSA MAS DESCONICIDA Y A LA VEZ MAS BARATA CUANDO ESCRIBI ESTO, ASI QUE NO ME CULPEN POR LO QUE PUEDA PASAR J EJE

* * *

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-¿Qué sean ellos mi familia? No lo se Tyson, ni siquiera estoy segura que lo sean, me estoy cansando de estas sorpresas

-No te preocupes Kai-. Se acerca la chica de cabello azul. Que estas son las ultimas, lo prometo

-No suelo creer en promesas de extraños

-Tu hermana no es una extraña ¿O si? No solías pensar eso antes

FLASH BACK

Grandes pastizales otoñales se alcanzan a ver por todos lados, algunas casas antiguas se ven a lo lejos, cerca de una choza de madera se alcanza a ver un monte de paja donde dos niños de distinta edad descansan recostados ahí.

-Y si nunca nos volvemos a ver Kai

-No te preocupes Marian, eso nunca sucederá, pase lo que pase tu yo siempre estaremos juntos, sin importar la distancia

-Pero que tal si cuando nos volvemos a ver ya no significo nada para ti, si soy una total desconocida

-Nunca serás una extraña para mi, lo prometo, nunca olvidare a mi pequeña hermanita, ni nunca dejare de cuidarte

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo juro

Los dos niños unen sus manos con fuerza.

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Qué fue eso?-. El bicolor se tira de rodilla al suelo confundido

-Una visión…como las que yo tengo

-¿Tu también lo viste Rei?

-No solo Kai, todos los vimos.- Hilary se acerca. Eso era de lo que quería hablarte, lo que yo quería decirte

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que tu destino no es lo que leíste en aquel libro, sino hay mas hijo

FLASH BACK

En una lujosa mansión, con extensos jardines verdes, fuentes de agua de figuras antiguas, un chico de ojos rojos permanece sentado en el balcón de su cuarto sentado en el balcón de su cuarto observando las estrellas que brillan con mas intensidad aquella noche.

-Todavía sigues ahí, puedes pescar un resfriado

-Madre…-. El bicolor voltea con toral indiferencia mientras la señora se acerca a su lado

-Te gusta mucho la noche ¿Verdad?

-Solo la noche entiende la terrible soledad que sufro

-¿Por qué soledad? -. Dice la mujer muy divertida. Tienes una extensa mansión, con grandes lujos, hermosos jardines, miles de sirvientes, y mucho dinero para comprar lo que sea

-Pero no tengo lo único que quiero…una familia

-Pero no a mi papa, a Marian…solo tengo el vació de esa inmensa habitación, lo cambiaria todo por algo mas

-Pues deberías conformarte-. La señora se para enojada. Si nos alejamos de tu padre y tu hermana es por tu bien, tu mereces algo mejor-. Se aleja con pasos rápidos

FIN FLASH BACK

-Corre Kai, no me alcanzas

-¿Quieres que ver si Kon?

El bicolor atrapa al neko en un callejón de las viejas calles de esa ciudad. Lo toma de la cintura y le da un fugaz beso que se va haciendo mas intenso cada vez hasta convertirse en una unión de dos corazones en una sola alma.

-¿Me amas?-. Dice Rei tiernamente

-Porque la pregunta

-No se, a veces pienso que tarde o temprano te iras

-Si, esta noche iré a mi casa-. Dice sarcásticamente para después besarlo

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…que me dejes, que tu familia nos aleje

-Eso nunca pasara, ni mi madre ni mi abuelo cambiaran lo que siento por ti

-Pero te alejaron de tu padre, de tu hermana ¿Por qué no podrán hacerlo con un sucio proletario que eso como ellos me llaman?

-Era un niño entonces, ahora que soy mayor yo tomare mis propias decisiones…ya lo veras

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ahora lo entiendo.- La otra parte de Rei se aleja con miedo en los ojos

-¿Entiendes que?-. El neko lo observa desconcertado

-Que tu, que ellos, que nosotros.- El bicolor suena muy intranquilo

-¡¿A que te refieres?!-. Rei grita desesperadamente

-A que ya había historia entre nosotros dos, antes….de todo esto

FLASH BACK

-No soy un niño para que decidas por mi, yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con mi vida

-¿Estas seguro de eso Kai? Toda tu vida te la has pasado jugando, dejando que otros cumplan tus caprichos…el inútil de tu padre, tu madre, hasta yo te he dado todo, una gran mansión, dinero, todo lo que tu necesitas, no voy a permitir que arruines nuestro prestigio con un sucio proletario como Rei

-No puedes obligarme a hacer lo que tu quieras…solo yo escojo el camino que quiero seguir

-¿Un camino? ¿El camino del amor? No me digas que haces todo esto por esas estupideces, el amor no existe, solo la pasión, el poder…la perfección.- Se da la vuelta. Tu nunca estarás con ese imbecil o dejo de apellidarme Voltaire.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ahora lo veo todo con claridad, aquella fría noche, la luna sobre el cielo oscuro, las luces de la habitación, yo corriendo por aquel pasillo…a ellos…

FLASH BACK

El bicolor corre por los pasillos de aquella gran mansión rumbo a la habitación de su madre.

-Nunca he dejado que nadie decida por mi, que me digan lo que tengo que hacer…ahora no va a ser la excepción, nadie me dirá con quien debo estar y pasar el resto de mi vida…me iré…Rei y yo comenzaremos una nueva vida lejos de todos….- abre la puerta de la habitación. Madre, he venido a des…

Dos personas están envueltas en finas sabanas blancas color vino dándose apasionados besos. Están desnudos, sus cuerpos se rozan provocando pequeños gemidos de placer que se oyen por toda la habitación. Una, s una mujer de cabello azul y ojos color púrpura, el otro, es un señor ya mayor de cabellos grises y semblante frió.

-¡Madre! Así que esta es tu razón-. La cachetea. Por tu propio padre, mi abuelo, dejaste a mi padre

Voltaire se levanta inmediatamente golpeando a Kai.

-Eres una mierda Kai, no vuelvas a llamar a tu madre así

-¡Ella no es mi madre! Mi familia solo es mi padre y Marian, ahora entiendo porque hablas del amor así ¡Porque no lo conoces!

-¿Estas seguro? Tu no eres nade de esos inútiles campesinos porque ¡yo soy tu padre!

FIN FLASH BACK

-Entonces no se como, o de donde, tome una daga que se encontraba cerca d ahí en una mesa de madera…y mate a mi abuelo cuando le encaje aquella filosa arma…sus cuerpos…- Kai pone ojos desorbitados mientras sus manos cuelgan de un lado a otro levemente. Me quede enfrente de aquel cuerpo mientras mi madre golpeaba mi pecho…sus lagrimas…sus palabras…no se porque lo hice, por odio hacia ella, o por querer acercarlo a ese imbecil hijo de mierda…pero también la asesina a ella…sangre…pero no era suya…mi pecho sangraba…ella lo hizo…solo oscuridad y…

-Después Kai…- Marian se acerca al desorbitado bicolor. Ella te mato…saco la daga del cuerpo de Voltaire y te la clavo, cuando te diste cuenta la arrancaste de tu pecho y la asesinaste cruelmente…pero moriste

-Quede tirado ahí, mi sangre goteaba sobre los inertes cuerpos de esos bastardos… ¡Maldición! Aun recuerdo cuando Rei entro a la habitación, habíamos quedado en que el esperaría afuera de la mansión en lo que yo hablaba con mi madre, pero tarde tanto…y el entro cuando yo desfallecía…

FLASH BACK

El neko abrió aquella elegante puerta de esa hermosa mansión. Adentro, el cuerpo de un hombre mayor cubierto de finas ropas estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo mientras una hermosa mujer estaba encima de su cuerpo tratando de abrazarlo; ambos cuerpos tenían sus pechos cubiertos de sangre manchando el suelo. A unos cuantos metros ahí, el bicolor se sostenía con fuerza de una mesa mientras sangraba intensamente ensuciando su elegante camisa blanca.

-Kai eres un estupido Rei sostiene al ruso-japonés que ya no soporta estar mas en pie. ¿Por qué me dejas y abandonas todo lo que me prometiste?

-No lo entenderías…hay muchas cosas que no puedes entender

-¡Todo lo que necesito entender es que te amo! -. El neko besa los claidos labios del chico de ojos carmín intensamente….pero no se da cuenta que este ya esta muerto. ¡¡Kai!!-. El grito se oye por toda la habitación

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-No, no te iras…no me dejaras solo…aunque tenga quedar mi vida por eso

Rei se encuentra desnudo enfrente del cuerpo inerte del bicolor. Toma la daga con la que el ruso-japonés asesino a su abuelo y a su madre, y empieza a rasgar su propio pecho, lo hace con dolor, algunas gotas de sangre empiezan a brotar de su formado pectoral mientras pequeños gritos de dolor se desprenden de su boca, por fin termina….una marca se asoma…una h encerrada en un circulo…el símbolo de la muerte…el símbolo de la familia Hiwatari…se limpia su sangre con sus dedos y los pasa por los labios del bicolor…abre su boca y se los unta sobre la lengua del ruso-japonés…desprende el pantalón del inerte peliazul volteándolo de espaldas …lo penetra mientras gemidos de placer y a la vez de tristeza se desprenden, lagrimas caen de sus ojos mientras su miembro sale y entra del orificio anal de aquel muerto…de Kai….El neko se aleja exhausto acostándose al lado de su pareja, con sus pocas fuerzas toma la daga, la pasa finamente sobre sus muñecas…une su muñeca con la sangre coagulada de Kai…la oscuridad…corta sus venas mas intensamente, le da un ultimo beso al bicolor….y muere…la oscuridad…

FIN FLASH BACK

-Esa fue mi forma de no dejarte ir.- Rei se acerca y toma la mano del bicolor. De no abandonarte, de revivirte, y algún día estar juntos

-Sin embargo.- Tala aparece de la nada y se acerca a los demás. Aquel rito, el rito de la resurrección solo funciona en almas buenas, puras y limpias, no como la tuya Kai que estaba manchada con el asesinato de tus padres

-Entonces revivió…o algo parecido…pues retorno como un vampiro…impuro como su alma propia o tan siquiera eso creía…no tenia recuerdo de nosotros, del asesinato de o de Rei

-¿Entonces? ¿Todo en lo que he creído que es?

-Tu manera de limpiar tu alma hijo, haciendo que otros cargaran tus culpas, tratando de borrar lo que hiciste, pero algo en tu inconsciente recordaba todo, por eso en tus recuerdos tu madre había sido mas brutalmente asesinada que todos nosotros

-Ese rito solo revive una vida por otra…así que nosotros dimos nuestras vidas por ti hermano, para que tu y Rei estuvieran juntos por siempre, sin embargo no fue suficiente porque eras un vampiro

-No entiendo…

-Cada h en un circulo marcada en el cuerpo de una persona es una vida mas que los acerca a estar juntos

-Aunque cueste la vida de un inocente.- dice Kai fríamente

-Pero si con eso podemos estar juntos Kai.- Rei ve al bicolor de una manera extraña. ¿No lo vez? Pues yo si Kai, tu destino, nuestro destino es estar juntos

El bicolor se queda en schok mientras los recuerdos atacaban de golpe su cabeza…todo estaba claro.

-Tala tu…

-¿Ahora me recuerdas?

-¡El…! ¡El era la razón por la que tú y yo no podíamos estar juntos! ¡Tu abueloq ueria que ambos compartieran una vida juntos! -. Dicen ambos Rei al mismo tiempo

-Pero nunca me quisiste…aunque yo te amara con todas mis fuerzas…después de tu muerte me convertí en un vampiro para pasar una eternidad contigo, quizá algún día, en algún tiempo me amarías… pero nunca será así ¡Todo lo que he hecho, cada h encerrada en un circulo, cada alma atormentada ha sido por ti! ¡Para que estés con ese bastardo! -. Señala a Rei que esta muy cerca de su parte mala. ¡He sacrificado toda mi vida, mi alma…por ti! -. El pelirrojo corta su voz llena de dolor y de tristeza

-¡Tu…!

Una luz comienza a desprenderse de ambos Rei, sus ojos comienzan a vaciarse mientras un brillo color rojo inunda su mirada llena de furia. Una fuerte ráfaga de aire se desprende de sus manos lanzando al pelirrojo hacia la pared provocando que este caiga inconsciente. Una sonrisa maquiavélica aparece en ambos que hacen cada movimiento al mismo tiempo como si fueran uno mismo.

-Rei…tu sabias que el rito Hiwatari, del que te hable una vez unía a las personas por la eternidad, costaba mucha sangre…¡dolor! ¡Y aun así lo hiciste!

-Por esa razón existen dos partes….el ser que te amaba hermano…el que daría la vida por ti…y aquel que era capaz de hacerte sufrir una tortuosa inmortalidad, de arrebatarle la vida a otros con tal de alimentar el deseo envidioso de no perderte…los dos son el mismo…siempre en conflicto…solo que esta vez el que no quiere perderte y que mataría a toda la humanidad por ti ha ganado sobre el que te ama

-Por tal motivo cuando quisiste matar a su parte mala no lo permitió, porque nunca estuvieron separados del todo.- Hilary, quien se había mantenida alejada de la conversación grita con fuerza. La separación no fue total ¡Porque talvez solo se ama a si mismo y no a ti!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Hilary! .- Tyson grita con dolor

Todos ven como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos Rei matan a al chica de cabellos cafés. Su boca sangra mientras la parte buena de Rei marca una h encerrada en un círculo sobre el pecho de la chica mientras el otro Rei la sostiene. Todo ocurre tan rápido que nadie puede detenerlo…pero si verlo…

-Nuestro destino es estar juntos ¿No lo ves? Aunque cueste la vida de quien sea

-Te equivocas ¡Maldición te equivocas!.- El bicolor grita con furia pero al mismo tiempo con dolor. Nuestro destino no es estar juntos, me duele admitirlo…pero eso se termino…aquella vez debí haber muerto ¡Para no cargar con este dolor! Cierto, yo estuve enamorado hace muchos siglos de un chico llamado Rei Kon ¡Pero ese no eres tu!

El chico de cabellos azules se lanza contra la parte mala de Rei mientras la parte original se queda inmóvil sin reaccionar. Tyson trata de unirse a la batalla pero la parte buena de Rei reacciona y lo ataca tratando de evitar que el dueño de dragoon lastime al neko. Al mismo tiempo, el padre de Kai y Marian corre hacia donde Tala quedo tirado, este sangra de la boca y esta muy malherido pero ya estaba inconsciente. El pelirrojo observa con detenimiento la batalla que se esta llevando a cabo.

-Al final de cuentas Rei y Kai se esta enfrentando…y alguno terminara matando al otro, indudablemente en esta historia habrá un perdedor….solo que no se quien será

-Serán ambos, porque ambos se aman, y cuando alguno muera el otro sufrirá.- dice el padre del bicolor muy seriamente

-El libro de la familia Hiwatari decía que el destino de su hijo era ser asesinado por Rei para cumplir la destrucción del mundo

-Y esa destrucción se llevara a cabo…porque ese campesino que dijo que amaba a mi hermano va a terminar matándolo.- Marian lo dice con rabia y lagrimas en los ojos. Pero cuando reaccione va a querer revivirlo…y matara a toda la humanidad por querer tenerlo con el… ¡Por borrar lo que hará!

Ahora si, el destino estaba marcado…era que ellos estuvieran eternamente juntos…aunque costara la vida de toda la humanidad, Rei estaba decidido a sacrificarlo todo…pero ¿Seria capaz Kai de sacrificar al mundo por amor? Todo parece indicar que no…sin embargo…

* * *

BUENO, EL FINAL OS ACERCA Y AUN NO SE BIEN COMO VAYA ESTAR LA COSA, JE JE ME DESQUICIE MUCHO, POR CIERTO DEBO AGRADECER A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW EN EL CHAPTER ANTERIOR, USTEDES INSPIRAN, THANKS

ESPERO SUS REVIEW, INTENTOS DE HOMICIDIO, CARTAS BOMBAS, RECLAMACIONES O CUALQUIER COSA, SAYONARA.

NOTA: JE, ALGUNOS FICS MÍOS YA NO LOS PODRÉ CONTINUAR PORQUE FANFICTION ME LOS REMOVIÓ PERO VERE QUE PUEDO HACER PARA PONER SUS CONTINUACIONES RESPECTIVAS (ESPERO QUE ESTE NO ME LO REMUEVEN J EJE)


End file.
